


The consequences of a one night stand

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Songs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, Levi & Mikasa are related, Ymir is broke AF, barista levi, erwin is a corny dad friend, erwin is also a perv, levi is french, levi likes kill la kill and bayonetta, levihan - Freeform, mike and nanaba are adorable nerds, mike is allergic to pineapple, mike is short for michelangelo, mikenana - Freeform, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not meant to see someone again after a hook up, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you stalking me?

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! I'm new here! This is my first solo fic, as I have done a collab with SeriousFangirl97 (go to sleep you crazy woman) and i seriously recommend you check her out. Now, ME TIME!! *turns on spotlight, throws a shit ton of glitter everywhere*

He arches a thin brow.

"Four eyes? Are you stalking me?" He questions, leaning onto the counter.

 "What?! No!"

"Really? I remember telling you I worked here."

 "You said _A_ coffee shop. I didn't know you meant this one."

 "Sure." He sounded unconvinced. "What d'you want?"

"You." She said quietly.

 "What did you just say?"

 "A caramel macchiato! Medium!" She said quickly.

 "Sure." He turned around and started to work on her coffee, giving her a full view of that tight _Gluteus Maximus_ under those black skinny jeans, triggering memories from their encounter. She wondered if the nail marks she left on it were still there. He turned around, coffee in hand.

 "One caramel macchiato. Anything else?"

 _Your smug face between my thighs_. Whispered a smug voice in the back of her mind.

"N-No. Nothing."

 "That'll be two dollars and twenty five cents." She handed him his payment and took her coffee.

"What? No tip?" He smirked.

 Glaring at him, she shoved a dollar into the tip jar.

"You're welcome. Asshole." She grumbled under her breath, taking a sip of her coffee.

 He couldn't help himself from staring at her lips. Remembering how they felt on his, how they sounded moaning his name, how they looked wrapped around him. _Fuck._

"Levi." Comes a voice, snapping him out of his trance.

He turned to the speaker, his boss Erwin, stood beside him, looking unamused.

 "Yeah?"

 "You were rather rude to that customer."

"And?"

"You don't know her personally, therefore you shouldn't talk to her like that."

 "Kiss my ass, Smith. And how do you know I don't know her?"

 He cocked a thick blond eyebrow. "So you do know her?"

 "Her name was Zoë. We hooked up about a week ago." He blurted.

 "So that's why you were late for your shift."

Walking quickly to campus while downing her coffee, the biology major dug into her Aperture science satchel for her smartphone. She turned it on and selected speed dial one, her roommate Nanaba, and waited.

One ring.

 Two rings.

 Three rings.

"Hello?"

 "It was him."

 "Zoë, what? I don't under-"

 "It was him. The guy I hooked up with last week. The short one with the black hair and the abs."

"What? Explain."

 "He was the barista at the coffee place I went to this morning."

"What?! I'm Calling Nifa, Lynne, Rico, Moblit and Petra. This is not good."

 "Nana, I don't have time for this. I have a lecture to-" "This is fucking serious. Get your ass back to the dorms."

 "But-"

"NOW." The call ended.

 She checked the time.

 Eleven thirty. She had at least an hour until the lecture started but she needed to run some things through at the lab.

 Well, another all-nighter for her, then.

Levi's entire day was torture after that.

 He couldn't stop thinking about her. It frustrated him.

 It was a one night stand. You meet the person, have a few drinks, screw the lights out of each other and leave in the morning, never to speak again. Right?

"Excuse me, I asked for skimmed milk, this is semi skimmed." Came a voice.

 "Well I'm sorry you privileged shit, but I'm having a fucking awful day so can you kindly, SUCK IT IN AND FUCK OFF!"

On the opposite side of the counter was a boy, no older than fifteen, taller than Levi, with tanned skin, wide emerald eyes and messy brown hair under a grey beanie, shit-scared from the pissed off barista.

 Realising his mistake, Levi composed himself, taking a deep breath.

 "I apologise sir. My behaviour was… rash. I apologise for lashing out on you. The coffee's on the house. Feel free to speak to my manager to complain or have me fired or whatever."

 The boy took his drink and ran off.

 "Next." He sighed.

Erwin was going to rip his head off.

 


	2. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh look! Second update on the same day! Enjoy!!

"So what happened?" Asked Lynne.

The seven of them were in Hange and Nanaba's slightly cramped student flat.

Moblit sat on the sofa, next to Petra and Nifa, who had her legs over Moblits. Nanaba sat on the arm rest, Lynne was on the floor, lying on her stomach, Rico leaned against the wall, looked bored as usual, and Hange sat on the floor, legs crossed.

"You all remember the guy I hooked up with last week. The short one. The one with the black hair. And the abs. And the nice ass…"

"He was hot…"

"Earth to Zoë! Finish the story!" Said Nifa.

"Is Ral drooling?" Asked Rico, cocking a silver eyebrow.

"She better not be…" mumbled Moblit.

"Oh c'mon P, he wasn't even that hot." Sighed Nanaba, shaking Petra lightly.

"Sorry. Carry on Zoë."

"So I walk up to the counter, and he's there. And I'm like 'holy shit, I hooked up with this guy.' He leaned onto the counter and asked if I was stalking him, and I said no. He wasn't convinced though. It's not so much that I saw him again… I mean yeah, you're not really meant to see someone again after a hook-up, but I just couldn't stop thinking about that night and him."

"You looove hiiim!" Grinned Lynne.

"Grow up Lynne. All he did was fuck her brains out and call her a stalker. How is that love?"

"People fall in love in mysterious ways~" Lynne sang.

"Oh god…"

"Maybe by the touch of a hand~"

"Lynne, stop singing."

"But they're totally in love! I ship them!"

"It's up to Zoë."

"What's up to me?"

"Do you love him or not?"

She checked the time. Shit.

"Bio lecture's starting! Moblit we need to go!" She cried, jumping up and grabbing her satchel, pulling Moblit out the door with her.

"Do you actually?" He asked her as they ran to lecture room twenty seven B.

"Do I what now?"

"Do you love him?"

"I dunno. I barely know the guy. I just needed to tell someone about it and Nana flipped her shit."

She grasped the door handle and tore it open, running into amphitheatre.

She took a seat beside a boy with blond hair in a bowl cut and wide blue eyes in a 'Sina U' sweatshirt.

By the looks of him, he must've been a freshman. His bag and stationary were brand spanking new and she'd never seen this kid before.

The lecture hadn't started yet. Good.

"Hi! I haven't seen you before, what's your name?"

"Hi. I'm Armin. Armin Arlert." The boy said quietly.

"I'm Zoë. Zoë Hange. Bio major, third year."

"Marine Bio major, freshman."

"How old are you Armin?"

"I-I'm fifteen. You?"

"Twenty-Two. Wait, fifteen? Isn't that a bit young to be at uni?"

"I-I got a scholarship. Skipped a few years of high school."

"Hey Moblit! We got ourselves a prodigy!" Zoë yelled across the lecture theatre.

The blonde shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Hange's eccentric personality did take some getting used to, but she wasn't that bad.

And she wasn't on the level of the bald-headed man with a classic grey handlebar moustache who just kicked open the door.

"Good morning class! My name is Professor Pixis, you can call me Professor P or Dot, I don't really care. Welcome to Bio 101, I will be your teacher and your lecturer. I see some familiar faces here… oho! Who's this?" He grinned, walking up to Armin.

He sat down on Armins desk, startling the blue eyed boy.

Hange had known Dot for some time now, three years to be sure.

He was like her, eccentric with a love for the ancient mythological creatures called 'titans'

Enormous gender-less humanoids that were up to one hundred and twenty metres tall and ate humans.

So cool, right? "What's your name, son?"

"A-A-Armin. Armin Arlert sir."

"Interesting name for an interesting boy, I'm sure. How old are you Armin?"

"F-Fifteen sir."

"A prodigy eh?"

"Y-Yes sir." He jumped off Armin's desk.

"HAH! TAKE THAT SHADIS! SUCK MY WRINKLED ASS!" He yelled out loud.

"Professor Shadis… the scary law professor?"

"Yeah. They have an on-going rivalry. It's hilarious. One time, Dot cracked an egg on Shadis' head on a hot day to see if it would cook."

"And did it?"

"Nope! He was so pissed though. He started yelling and Moblit almost shit himself."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I didn't!"

"Hey Dot!"

"Yes Zoë?"

"Isn't it when you cracked an egg on Shadis' head and he started yelling, Moblit almost shit himself?"

"It's not fair on Moblit to be publicly humiliated Zoë."

"Aww man."

"Buuut in all fairness, he totally did." The class started to cchuckle quietly.

"So!" He clapped his hands. "Lets get down to business."

"To learn, some shiit!" Sang Zoë, to the tune of 'I'll make a man out of you' from Mulan.

"…That was highly irresponsible Levi! I know you're having a bad day but you shouldn't take out your frustration on customers!"

"So can I take it out on staff then?"

"What?! No!"

"Tch. Shame. Am I fired or not old man?"

"I'm twenty four-"

"Yes or no?"

"No. But watch your behaviour Levi."

He left the supply closet where there were talking and returned to the counter.

"Bad day?" Grinned his gigantic co-worker Mike.

"Really?"

"Yay or Nay? Are you having a bad day or not?"

"What d'you think, Zacharias?"

"Well, you're always in a pissy mood, so I dunno." He sniffed.

"Wait… you ran into someone, didn't you?"

"A girl I hooked up with a week ago."

"And?"

"You're not meant to see someone again after a one night stand! The world doesn't work that way!"

"I think this goes on a much deeper level than just seeing her again."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"And what level d'you suppose that is?"

"Love."

"What d'you know about love?"

"Pheromones."

"What?"

"They're hormones that do things to you. Make you fall in love."

"I know what a pheromone is, I took biology in high school."

"I can smell them."

Again with the smelling.

"If you can, what do thy smell like?"

"They smell kinda sweet, like fruit or flowers or candy."

"Are you sure you're not smelling perfume?"

"Sure. Perfume has a chemical-ness to it. This is pure."

"Right. Next!"

Two guys step up to the counter. Both were tall, not as tall as Mike, but way taller than Levi.

The shorter one was heavily muscled with short blonde hair and golden, hawklike eyes. Were those contacts?

The other guy was taller and tanned, with messy dark hair under a beanie and olive coloured eyes. Second dark haired kid with a beanie today.

Damn hipsters.

They looked like a couple. It was fairly cute.

"Reiner! Bertl! Good to see you guys!" Grinned Mike. Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Reiner and I go to the same gym." He explained. "And Bertl's his boyfriend."

The tanned kid blushed.

"W-We're not…" he stammered.

Ignoring him, Mike continued. "This is Levi, my grumpy and extremely short co-worker."

"Hey!"

"What'll it be?"

"Just a large coffee for me, what about you Bertl?"

"I-I'll have a mocha. Regular."

Mike started to work on the coffees while Levi wiped down the counter.

"Want anything extra? Whipped cream, sprinkles, syrup…" asked Mike over his shoulder.

"N-No. We're good." Mike handed them their coffees.

"That'll be four dollars." The blond guy handed Mike his change and put a dollar in the tip jar and left.

"I could smell the pheromones." He tells Levi.

"Yeah, sure. Next!"

"By Armin. I'll see you on Friday!"

"See you then, Zoë."

The blond kid stuffed his books in his 'save the whales' backpack and slung it over his shoulder, leaving the lecture room.

Hange stuffed stuffed her books into her Aperture science satchel and slung the heavy bag over her shoulder.

"Zoë?" Asked Dot.

"Yeah?"

"Can you see me in my office for a moment?"

"Sure." She climbed down the steps and followed the bald man to his office.

"Take a seat." He said, sitting down behind his desk and gesturing to the one opposite him.

"You said barely anything today. You were constantly staring into space. Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah. I'm fine…"

"You seem a bit out of it. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Then get some rest girl! Good god! Get out of my office you crazy girl!"

"See you Friday."

"See you then. Take care. And make sure those titans don't eat you!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'll have my blades at the ready, general."

"Dismissed, major."

"Major Hange? I like the sound of that."

"More like major pain in my backside. Out!"

She ran down the hall, heading to the lab.

"There you are!" Nanaba yelled, grabbing the hood of her dark green hoodie.

"Here I am!" She grinned sheepishly.

"You're coming with me young lady."

"You're not my mom, Nana." She groaned. "Besides. I need to get this project done in the lab and-"

"When is it due?" She sighed, she could tell that Nanaba was having none of this shit.

"In a week but-"

"You can do it tomorrow. This is important."

"I just saw him again, I don't know why it's such a big deal-"

"It is. No buts missy. You're coming with me."

She started to drag Zoë by her hood, choking her slightly.

"You're- Ack! Choking me!"

"Sorry." She let go of the hood and grabbed her arm.

"Nana, why is this so important? It's not like the fate of the world rests on the fact of whether or not I like him!"

"It just is, okay?"

"It's not that important! It's just a petty crush!"

"So you do like him."

"Yes. No. Maybe. I DONT KNOW NANA!" She yelled. "He's attractive but he's an asshole. I just don't know."

"Hey, it's okay."

"I just want to do this project Nana. Is that too much to ask?"

"Fine. If it gets your mind off of this bullshit then that's okay. But don't over do it. Okay?"

"I make no promises my friend."

"You're ridiculous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter two, more to come though I can't promise I'll be updating regularly.


	3. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a day since they saw each other again. Lets just say things start to get a bit deeper between our bio major and barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three, lets do this!

Levi wiped down the counter with a sigh. Yesterday was absolute shit. And it was all because of her… She couldn't get her out of his head. The things she did to him… he still had the bite mark on his shoulder.

"One- oh. It's you."

The speaker could have easily been mistaken for a zombie with their messy appearance.

An unzipped green hoodie, a faded 'the meaning of life is forty-two' tank top, grey shorts, black ripped leggings, muddy brown combat boots, a half assed ponytail and tired hazel eyes with dark circles behind large glasses, slightly askew on the woman's face and slipping off her nose.

"Fuck, four eyes. What the hell happened to you?"

"All nighter." She mumbled.

"Are you sure you haven't been hit by a bus?"

"Can I just have a caramel macchiato, again? Please."

"You've earned an espresso on the house. You look like a fucking zombie, four eyes."

"Thanks…" she yawned, stretching her long arms. Her hoodie slipped off her shoulder a bit, revealing a dark blue bra strap under the tank top strap.

A heat coiled in his abdomen.

Not again… He turned around and began to make her coffee.

"Is this to go or not?"

"Nah."

"D'you want a pastry with it?"

"One of those swirly raisin things please…"

"C'est un pain au raisin." He said over his shoulder.

"Tu parles français?"

"Oui. Je suis français. Et toi?"

"Je parles un petit peu."

"Take a seat. I'll bring you your stuff."

She took a seat in one of the huge leather armchairs, right by the fireplace.

He put the coffees onto the tray and selected the freshest pain au raisin in the case and walked over to her.

"One caramel macchiato, one pain au raisin and one single shot espresso, on the house."

"Thanks. Again…"

"Its nothing."

He sat down next to her.

"So why'd you pull an all nighter? The years just started."

"Needed to finish something… I sometimes work too hard."

He noticed a smudge of blue ink on her cheek.

"Four eyes, you've got something there." He said, pointing at it.

"Oh. Do I? What is it?"

"Ink."

"Oh. I fell asleep at my desk. On my desk. Must've got some ink on my face."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"So where in France are you from?"

"Province. I lived there until I was twelve, then my mom moved to us America."

"I learnt French from my grandma. She was from Rouen."

"Where Joan of arc was burned?"

"Yeah. I'd go there every summer when I was a kid."

"Hey slacker, get back to work." Grinned Mike, standing next to Levi.

"Sorry. Lost track of time. I need to get back to work but, I'll see you around."

"See ya!" She grinned. He walked back to the counter.

"I could smell the pheromones."

"Again with the fucking smelling Mike."

"You like her." "It's called being nice."

"Is that word even in your vocabulary Levi?"

"Is privacy in yours?"

"Ooh. Touché."

She walked over to the till to pay for her food.

"Hey Levi, thanks. I really appreciate it, the free espresso and all."

"You looked like shit. You needed something to wake you up. And take a shower… I think my nose just died. It's either dead or begging for the cold hands of death to claim it."

"Hah! But really," she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

She shoved a five dollar note into the tips jar, turned and walked off.

His chest felt warm… and fluttery.

"Oooooh… is it what I think it is?" Grinned Erwin.

"It is." Smirked Mike.

"LEVI HAS A CRUSH!" They laugh.

"Do not!" He snapped, heat rising to his cheeks.

"This is hilarious! Wait 'til Isabel and Farlan find out!"

"No. You know how she'll react."

"This too good to be true!" Boomed Mike, clutching his sides.

"Oh my god man… the best part is, I HAVE IT ON SECURITY TAPE!"

The two men erupt in a loud, booming laughter, hanging onto each other for support. He sighed and turned to the customer.

"Ignore my idiotic co-worker and manager who should know better, what'll it be?"

Oh my fucking god. Did that just happen? Hange fumbled with her keys to unlock her door.

Nanaba stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"You saw him again, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" "Oh my god Zoë…"

"But he was nice to me."

"What?"

"He gave me an espresso on the house and talked to me. Did you know he's French?"

The blonde pulled the brunette into the flat by her wrist, shutting the door behind them.

"It's happening." She sighed, pinching her brow.

"What?" "Shit. Why now, why this guy?"

She began to pace their small student flat.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

She stopped and faced Hange.

"You've fallen for him."

"I barely know the guy Nana."

"Zoë. You're obviously crushing on this guy, so I'm going to help you out."

"I don't need help." "You do."

"I don't."

"Zoë, you do. You're an eccentric, emotional mess."

"Gee thanks."

Erwin and Mike had been laughing about it to him all day.

ALL. FUCKING. DAY.

Someone, just shoot him.

He'd be happy for the sweet release.

Speaking of death, a girl walks into the cafe, looking ready to kill Levi.

Her hair was the colour of a ravens wings, just like Levi's. Her granite eyes were cold, her skin pale. She wore a slightly tattered scarlet scarf around her neck, a black leather jacket and ripped black jeans with red converse.

This of course, matched the description of Levi's cousin, Mikasa.

She stormed up to the till, a couple young men fainting in her wake.

"Mikasa. Nice of you to drop by, what overpriced shit can I sell you today, cousin?"

"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries, shorty."

"Right to the insults. I was hoping we could have a civil conversation, unlike the blazing verbal and fist fights we have. Brat."

Levi and Mikasa have never had the best relationship.

Even as children, if you left them alone together unsupervised, someone was going to get hurt. This obviously became a problem when Levi turned fifteen, as he was deemed responsible enough to babysit his cousin.

One could only guess what happened.

"You yelled at Eren!"

"And?" He said, cocking a brow.

"Eren is my brother!"

"Not by blood."

"I'm more related to him than I'll ever be to you!"

He sighed and pinched his brow.

"That makes no sense."

"You make no sense! What did Eren ever do to you?!"

"I was having a bad day."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it your time of the month again, princess?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I need to watch my behaviour or I'll be fired." He ground out through gritted teeth.

"You should've been flat out fired!"

"D'you want a coffee or not?"

"Tea. Mango and raspberry. No milk, honey, not sugar."

"You can do the last part yourself y'know." He said over his shoulder.

"And you can try being nice for once."

"We're Ackermans, nice is not in our vocabulary."

"That's not what you said this morning when you were nice to your girrrllfriieeend.~" grinned Erwin, stepping up behind the till.

"I have hot tea. I will pour it on you."

"You have a girlfriend? What?"

"Well, there's this girl, who your cousin has a massive crush on,"

"May I remind you about the tea?"

"And they hooked up a week ago, and they saw each other again and he wasn't thinking straight for the rest of the day, which is why he was yelling at Eren,"

"Smith, the tea."

"And she came in this morning really tired, and he gave her free espresso,"

"The tea, Smith, the _fucking_ tea…"

"And they started talking,"

"SMITH, I WILL POUR THIS FUCKING TEA ON YOU I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"Aand Levi is crushing on this girl now."

"That doesn't sound like a girlfriend to me…"

"But they're _obviously_ in love."

"With all due respect, Mr. Smith, sir, you're really weird." She said, taking her tea after paying for it.

"No tip?" Levi deadpanned.

"Tip this." She replied, flicking a quarter into Levi's forehead.

"She has a good aim." Mused Erwin.

"Runs in the family." Muttered Levi, rubbing his forehead.

She hadn't been focusing all day.

She was in an anatomy lecture, being given by a guy called Doctor Jaeger, an average height man with narrow green eyes behind small, round glasses, a beard and long dark brown hair in a loose ponytail.

She sighed and returned to her notebook, where she was meant to be taking notes, but instead began to sketch the short barista, Levi.

He had such narrow eyes. And such sharp features. His hair was messy and tidy at the same time.

Was that even possible? Still, he was truly a fine specimen of them human race.

"Miss Hange."

Her head snapped up into the direction of the lecturer.

"Huh?"

"What is the strongest muscle in the human body?"

"The tongue, sir."

"Correct. And the largest?"

"The Gluteus Maximus, sir." "Correct again. I was checking to see if you were listening, as you seemed so engrossed in your notes."

She didn't really need to be here.

She knew the human muscular system like the back of her hand, she had known it since she was eight.

This was her last lesson of the day… it wouldn't hurt to drop by… for a coffee of course.

The lecture finished and the students packed up their books, thanked Doctor Jaeger for his lecture and streamed out of the amphitheatre.

She slung her overweighted satchel over her aching shoulder, thanked the doctor and left. Maybe she'd drop her things home before she went there.

Her shoulder was killing her. But her purse was in her satchel. And she was still wearing the same shorts, tights and 'the meaning of life is forty two' tank top. She probably stank, she should probably go home and take a shower.

Why was she thinking about this? He's just a guy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was… something… yeah. Well I won't be updating tomorrow because its my birthday and I'll be hella busy sooo toodles!


	4. Denial and acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange needs to change. And shower. And maybe put on something nice. So what if she likes him?  
> Levi's not in love with her. No. Ahh fuck he was. God it felt like a shitty film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop chapter four lets go!  
> Thanks you to everyone for your support!!! If you have any requests in general then feel free to comment on my fics!!!

She half stormed, half skipped to her dorm, tearing open the door, dumping all of her stuff and slumping behind it with a groan.

Nanaba was sat on the sofa, headphones on, with a bowl of chilli heatwave Doritos, watching something on her laptop.

Probably Sword Art: Online.

"YOU BASTARD LET ASUNA GO!" She yelled, shaking her laptop.

Yep. That was SAO alright.

Nanaba was pretty normal, but that was compared to Hange.

On a scale of Petra, who was probably the most normal you can get, to Hange, who was the nerd girl of all nerd girls, Nanaba was probably the middle ground.

Hange pulled off her hoodie, dumping it on the floor. She kicked off her combat boots and pulled off her tank top, walking to the bathroom while stripping off.

"You're going to pick those up, young lady." Nanaba said, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Make me." She challenged, peeling off her tights and dumping them on the floor, leaving Hange in her underwear and glasses.

The laptop was snapped shut, the season finale temporarily forgotten and the headphones set aside.

Nanaba moved swiftly, grabbing Hange and pressing her against the wall, twisting her arm behind her back.

Right.

She takes Kung Fu, not that she was using it but it helped with her agility.

 "You will pick up your clothes. And you will put them in the laundry.

" "Aw c'mon Nana, I'm so tireeed." She groaned.

"Put your shit away, I'm not doing it for you."

"Ugh fine…"

Nanaba got off of her and Hange collected her stuff, walking into their tiny bathroom and dumping it in their laundry basket.

She pulled off her underwear and stepped into the shower, turning it on.

"You better not use up all the hot water."

"I'll try."

He sat by the window, drinking his tea.

It was nearly the end of his shift and business was slow at the moment.

He set down the cup and returned to his sketchbook, to the drawing of Hange, the girl with the glasses.

He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

He selected the stick of charcoal in his thin pencil case and began to shade it.

Levi wasn't a huge fan of charcoal. Sure, it looked nice and you could do some pretty interesting things with it, but it was messy and made a horrible squeaky noise if you pressed to hard.

  
"Jesus man, you're obsessed with her." Mike mumbled, breathing down Levi's neck.

"She's just interesting to draw. With her strong features and everything…" he lied.

"Riiiiight." He grinned, sounding unconvinced.

"Look Levi, you're so obsessed with her, it's overtaking your obsession with cleanliness."

"I'm not obsessed with her!" He snapped, blushing.

Mike picked up Levi's empty teacup and set on his tray.

"Think what you want to think, but the way I see it, you're obsessed with her."

He gripped the charcoal tightly, causing it to snap.

"I'm not obsessed with her. I never have been, nor will I be." He said tightly.

"You broke your charcoal." He said, picking up the broken half.

"I was going to pick that up, asshole."

"Just making life easier."

Levi snatched the charcoal half from Mike's big hand.

"Fuck off." He sneered.

"Okay man. Sorry if I pissed you off or whatever." He replied, hands up and backing away.

"Forgot your tray."

"Shit. Sorry."

He picked up the tray and walked back to the till.

He set the charcoal back in his pencil case, matching up the broken halves.

He closed it and slipped it into his black rucksack. He took one last look at the drawing.

Her hair was free from the half assed ponytail, her eyes, though sketched out of pencil, seemed to glow and glitter with her unbreakable spirit, her lips curled into a warm smile.

Hange wasn't exactly what you'd call beautiful, but to him, she was.

He tore the picture out of the sketchbook and snapped it shut.

_Why did he care?!_

He barely knew her and he was falling for her like some idiot in a shitty rom-com!

He scrunched up the picture and threw it into the trash can by the door.

He stuffed the sketchbook into his rucksack and slung it over his shoulder, after grabbing his bomber jacket and pulling it over his muscular shoulders.

He walked down the street, finding where he parked his motorbike.

It was an old fashioned Harley Davidson, he and his friends, Isabel and Farlan, found it back in high school and managed to fix it up from the piece of shit it was.

It was sleek, black and silver. Simple.

Nothing fancy like eagles or flames.

Just two wings, stretching across the main body. One on each side. One white, one blue.

Farlan called them the wings of freedom.

He zipped up his jacket and mounted his bike, turning the key and awakening it with a low purr of the engine.

He pulled back the throttle, hearing the sharp crescendo of the roar, setting off to his apartment.

Hange dumped the towel on the floor, searching for some clean undies.

She really needed to do her laundry.

The Pokéball bra and sailor scout panties would just have to do.

She snatched up her hairbrush, attacking the dripping mess of tendrils otherwise known as her hair.

After what seemed like hours of aimless hacking, the beast was tamed and her tangle free hair hung over her shoulders, drying.

Now, what to wear? Shit. What was she going to wear?

Shitshitshitshitshit.

This is not good.

Wait.

She hadn't even opened her wardrobe yet.

There's probably loads of stuff in the- Never mind.

It was all nerd.

Hange stuck her head through the door.

"Nani?"

"Season finale. Shut up."

"You've watched it five times."

"IT'S STILL PAINFUL."

"I need your help."

"Google it."

"It's something you can't google."

"Then ask Moblit. He's like, the human version of google or whatever."

Hange strode over to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"Hey! Hey! Listen!" Squeaked Hange, imitating the fairy from Ocarina of Time, Navi.

"Zoë…"

"Hey! Hey! Listen!"

"Zoë no."

"Hey! Hey! Listen! Hey! Hey! Listen! Listeeeeeeen!"

"Argh. Fiiiiine. Needy little-"

"Love you too."

Nanaba sighed and turned her focus to her roommate and best friend since middle school, closing her laptop.

"What is it?"

"I'm going back to the coffee shop and I need help on what to wear."

"Oh my god Zoë."

"Pleeeeaaase."

"Fine. Get your ass up and lets go to my room."

They walked to Nanaba's room, closing the door behind them and tearing open the doors of her wardrobe.

The blonde started digging through for possible outfits, chucking random articles of clothing at Hange.

"Okay. Yellow sleeveless blouse and a white pleated skirt… with those black pumps."

"No tights? It's getting kind cold out-"

"And the tights. Get yourself dressed so I can finish the damn finale."

"ThankyousomuchIloveyoubye!"

Hange dashed to her room and put on the clothes. She grabbed her purse and an orange dyed denim jacket and headed to the door.

"Where are you going anyways?" She asked, closing her laptop. The episode was finished, by the looks of it.

"Um… out."

"Out where?"

She'd forgotten. A good thing. Sort of.

"Uh… just out."

"You're going to the coffee shop, aren't you?"

"Yes." Hange sighed, defeated.

"Oh my god Zoë."

"I'm sorry!"

"I'll come with you. I've done absolutely nothing all day and I need to stretch my legs."

"Yay!"

Nanaba pulled on her nike hi-tops and grabbed her hoodie.

"Lets go, munchkin."

"You're the munchkin!"

"I'm taller."

"I'm older."

"Got that right with the wrinkles."

"They're eye-bags!"

"Yeah, you could do two weeks worth of grocery shopping for the whole floor with those. Get some sleep you crazy girl."

"But how can I sleep when there are discoveries to be made?!"

"Nerd." "I'm not a nerd, I'm a scientist."

"Not until you get your PhD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter four. Yes, Mike will meet Nanaba. That's how chapter five will start. Stay tuned!


	5. Like the fucking ninja turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was his dream girl. The one that filled up every sketchbook and spare scrap of paper the he ever owned or came across, but with shorter hair. Honestly, the undercut was better than the flowing golden tresses come to think of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's chapter mother fucking five and I've only just gotten started. Anywhosies, ENJOY!!!

Mike loved the smell of coffee. It was strong, warm and welcoming and thanks to his job, it always hung around him. Much like his best friend and boss, Erwin.

Business was slow today, which was both a blessing and a curse.

The good things were that it was quiet and he didn't have to deal with so many orders.

The bad things were that he couldn't meet loads of new and interesting people, because there was no one to meet, and when business was slow, you didn't exactly make the most money on said day.

The bell chimes as the door opens.

A girl walks in.

The girl from this morning, Hange.

The one who Levi is most definitely _not_ crushing on. (Liar)

She looked different.

Clean, tidy. Pretty even-

Hold up.

Hottie alert.

Another girl walks in behind her.

The girl was taller than Hange. With short platinum blonde hair in an undercut style, constantly falling over her striking crystal blue eyes. Her features were smooth and soft with pale, creamy skin. She looked like she didn't care how she looked.

Blue hoodie, white t-shirt splattered with a rainbow of paint, worn out blue skinny jeans and blue Nike hi-tops, but she rocked it.

Damn, this was his dream girl. The one who filled up every single sketchbook he owned since he was fourteen, but with shorter hair.

Not like he cared anyway, it looked much better like that than in flowing golden locks.

"Hey, Mike, isn't it?" Hange asked, pulling him from his trance.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm Mike. Hange, right?"

"Yep! D'you know where Levi is?"

"Levi's shift ended fifteen minutes ago. He's gone home."

"Shit! I came here for nothing!"

"We came here for coffee." Says her friend sternly.

"What can I get you?" He asks.

"I'll have the most depressing drink you've got."

"Okay sadness, cheer up a bit. He'll be here tomorrow."

"I'll just give you a hot chocolate with whipped cream and a shot of hazelnut syrup. And you?"

"I'll just have an americano."

"Are these to go or to stay?"

"I think we'll stay."

"I'll find us a seat." Says Hange, turning to find a seat.

"Cheer up you mopey muffin!" She calls.

"If you want you can take a seat and I'll bring it to you."

"Really?" Her face lit up.

Holy shit.

Her smile was adorable. It was one of those shy ones.

"Yeah. I'll just need your name." That, was a lie. He just needed to know her name.

"Nanaba."

"Banana?"

"No. Nanaba."

"Just kidding. I got it the first time. I'm Mike."

"Nice to meet met you, Mike."

"Nice to meet you too, Nanaba."

"Mike, huh. That short for anything or…?"

"It is. But don't laugh."

"I'll try, but I make no promises."

"Michelangelo. That's what it comes from."

She was trying not to. She really was.

"Like, teenage mutant ninja turtles-"

"Michelangelo? Yes."

A grin creeps onto her face.

"Ohh Michelangelo! He's one of a kind, and you know just where to find 'im when it's party time."

She randomly starts rapping, breaking into the Michelangelo section of the _TMNT: heroes in a half shell_ theme tune.

Mike grins widely, deciding to continue.

"Master Splinter taught 'em every single skill they need to be one lean, mean, green critical team."

"Teenage mutant ninja turtles!" She sang.

"Teenage mutant ninja turtles!" He replied.

"Teenage mutant ninja tuurtles!"

"Heroes in a half shell,"

"Turtle power!" She laughed, resting her face in her palm, elbow on the counter."God, we're so sad."

"I'm just glad I'm not the only grown up who watches the new series."

"Yeah, I just prefer the old one though."

"Yeah. The reboot's actually kinda gritty for a kids show."

"Yeah. Is Christopher Nolan writing it or something?"

"Hah! And don't you just feel that-"

"Michael Bay ruined the franchise? Totally!"

"And Megan Fox as April O'Neil?"

"Oh please she's just there for sex appeal!"

"I know right!"

Realising that there were people staring at them, Mike switched the subject.

"Is Nanaba a nickname or something?"

"I wish. I was born Nanaba Hendricks and that's what I'm stuck with."

"At least you have a fairly normal surname. Mines Zacharias."

"Michelangelo Zacharias? What cruel parents."

"I could say the same for you, if your name didn't suit you."

"Mike suits you better than Michelangelo."

"You want anything to go with your coffees?"

"Those snickerdoodles look too good to be true. But I ate a whole bowl of Doritos while watching Sword Art: Online before I got here."

"Eating Doritos and watching SAO? thats saturday night for me."

She threw back her head in laughter.

"Oh my god dude, you're hilarious! Aw, what the hell. I'll take two."

"Together that'll be seven dollars eighty-five cents."

"I'll just give you a ten and you can put the change in the tip jar."

"You sure? Student economy is absolute shit these days."

"How'd you know?"

"History major. On off. Saving semester by semester."

"Your parents don't pay?"

"Can't afford it. Do yours?"

"Grandparents."

"What's your major?"

"Art and graphic design, hence the paint splattered t-shirt."

"It looks good. I should shut up and work on your drinks now."

"Yeah. I need to find Zoë. It was cool talking to you. Michelangelo."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, it was nice talking to you too. Banana."

"Touché."

She turned and walked to a seat by the window, where the other girl, Hange was moping.

Mike turned to the coffee machine, only to find Erwin standing there with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Now, Erwin's grin normally had five settings:  
1: the pleasant grin, bordering on a smirk, most likely of minor amusement

2: the slightly wider grin, typically after laughter

3: the movie star grin, flashing those pearly whites for no good reason

4: the smug, knowing grin

And 5; the Cheshire Cat grin, a wide grin stretching across his face from ear to ear.

This, just about happened to be number five.

"What're you grinning about?" Mike questioned.

"Oh. Nothing…"

"Good. Now move, I've got a hot chocolate and an americano to make."

Despite Mike asking the slightly shorter blond to move, the smug man remained in place, arms folded and grinning.

"It's just funny tha-"

"I was really hoping it was nothing."

"As I was saying, it is quite simply hilarious that you and Levi seem to have fallen for women that are good friends. Even more so that you and this Banana are quite similar."

"It's Nanaba. And just because you have a major in Classics and Literature doesn't mean you have to speak like you're in a Shakespearean play or something."

The man standing in front of the coffee machine chuckled.

"Sixteen years Mike, and you haven't changed a bit."

"What the hell are you taking about?"

"Flailing around women since you were seven and a half."

"Can I just make the damn coffees?"

"Sure." He smirked, sliding away from the machine and over to the till.

"He's gonna be here tomorrow." Nanaba assured Hange.

"But what if he quit? What if he was run over? What if he suddenly had a heart attack or moved to Russia or something? It's factors like this you don't consider."

"He's going to be here tomorrow. Mike told me so."

"Who?"

"The really tall guy at the coffee machine."

"Oh. Right. What about him?"

"He told me that Levi'd be in tomorrow."

"You think he's cute don't you?"

"What? No! C'mon Zoë, he's not my type."

"Tall. Blond. A dork. He's definitely your type."

"How do you know he's a dork?"

"You were singing the TMNT: heroes in a half shell theme at the top of your lungs."

"Like you've never done that."

"Yeah, but alone."

"Not true. I'm there."

"Nana, you're everywhere in my life."

"Because I need to watch out for you."

"And I need to watch out for you. No ones gonna hurt my squishy." She stated, giving Nanaba a hug

"You're the squishy." She laughed, pushing her off.

"But seriously, d'you like him of not."

"Well, he's kinda cute but I don't really know him all that much…"

"In other words you like him."

"Yeah…"

"Oh god we've both fallen in love with baristas."

"Oh my god we're idiots."

"No shit."

"I hate you for forcing me to come with you."

"I forced you? You chose to come with me!"

"But you could've chosen not to go in the first place."

"But I need coffee!"

"You really don't. You have enough caffeine in your bloodstream as it is. It's like, half erythrocytes, half red bull."

"Oooh nerd burn."

"COFFEE FOR MIKES NEW GIRLFRIEND!"

Came a yell from the cash register.

Nanaba's attention turned to the till where Mike seemed to be shoving the other barista, a slightly smaller blond who was grinning widely, and growling at him.

"Erwin you asshole!" He snapped, taking the drinks and placing them on a tray along with the cookies, walking over to them.

"I am so sorry about him. He's my best friend but a pain in my ass." He tells them, setting the drinks down.

"It's okay. I have one of those." Nanaba assured him.

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a pain the ass!" Hange snapped at her, snatching her hot chocolate from the tall barista.

"I have lots of those."

"Okay, now I feel slightly less offended." Murmured Hange into her cup.

Mike chuckled softly.

"Well, I need to get back to work. And my asshole best friend. Have a nice day."

Mike returned to the counter, Erwin looking pleased with himself while wiping it down.

"Don't look to smug asshole."

"Oh come on Mike, she totally likes you. If it weren't for you flipping out on me you could have a date or at least her number."

"Dude, I barely know her. For all I know she has a boyfriend."

"If you two were screaming the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme tune, I beg to differ."

"She's sweet, gorgeous and funny. I'm sure she has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, you. Come on Mike, this is your fucking dream girl, you can't just throw that opportunity away!"

"I can and I'm doing it right now."

"First you, now Levi. I'm never getting grandchildren now!"

"Erwin what the fuck. I'm three months older than you."

"But I'm the designated dad friend."

"Yeah, the deadbeat dad friend. Dammit, Levi would commend me for that one."

"He wouldn't. He'd just smirk slightly and keep wiping down the counter."

"Meh. Close enough."

"But in all seriousness, I'm ninety nine point nine nine nine recurring percent sure shes into you. Same goes for Levi."

"She's not into me. Hange probably is into Levi and vice versa, but Nanaba is not into me. I can guarantee it."

"But can't you normally smell pheromones?"

"I just told Levi that to piss him off."

"Ah. He's going to even more so if he finds out."

"He won't."

"He will. You know for a fact we're like novels to him. Open and easy to read."

"Does Levi even read?"

"Mainly crime books and biographies."

"How the fuck d'you know this much about him?"

"I know everything Mike."

"So that's why you're a dick."

"Love you too Mike. Love you too."

"Also, ninety nine point nine nine nine recurring percent doesn't exist. It would have to be a number devised. You don't have to be Einstein to know that."

"I was simply stating that there is next to no chance that she is not into you!"

"Erwin. Stop. Enough with the matchmaking. It's funny once in a while to do this and piss Levi off, but this is too far. Stop."

Erwin sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Fiiiine… but, still-"

"Oh my god why do I bother." Mike groaned, bringing a palm to his forehead.

"Because I'm your best friend am you can't live without me."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?"

"No, my best friend is just being a shit stain." Mike growled, turning his attention to the customer.

Who just about happened to be Nanaba.

"Oh. Hi. Sorry about that. And the language. I just get really frustrated with him sometimes and-"

"It's fine." She smiles, sliding the empty mugs and plate towards him.

"I should be going now but, can I have your number?"

"What?"

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was too good to be true.

"Well duh, I need another friend besides Zoë to fangirl over shit."

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

Mike reached into his back pocket and pulled out his smartphone.

"D'you want to put yours into mine or the other way around."

"Well, seeming as you got your phone out before me, I'll put mine into yours and vice versa."

"Okay." He said simply, handing her his phone.

"Nice trifore tattoo." She smiled, pointing at the small tattoo on his wrist.

"Oh, uh thanks. You like Zelda?"

"Does the Navi on the back of my neck answer the question?"

"You don't have one."

"I do."

"Prove it."

She rolled her eyes, shrugging off her hoodie and turning around, revealing that she in fact, does have a tattoo of Navi.

"Did it hurt to get it there?"

"Not really."

"I have a friend who has tattoos on his neck. Well. A tattoo. He said it hurt a lot."

"Lemme guess. Levi."

"Yep." She looked down at Mikes phone. "Dude. It's locked."

"Why do I always forget that?" He grumbled, taking the phone and unlocking it, immediately going onto the contacts app and handing it back to her.

"Here." She quickly typed in her number and handed the phone back over to him.

"Fire Emblem: Awakening lock screen. Nice."

"Thanks. Can I put mine in yours?"

Behind Mike Erwin grinned, holding back a laugh.

Mike flipped him off.

"Yeah. Sure!" She laughed, taking out her phone and unlocking it before handing it to Mike.

He typed it in and handed it back over to him.

"I need to go before Zoë does something stupid so, bye for now." She smiled, walking over to Hange and leaving.

His phone buzzed in his hand.

One text from: Nana ;D

Nice meeting u Michelangelo

Nanaba's phone vibrated in her pocket.

One text from: Mike

Really? (-_-)

"What the hell is this?" Hange asked, peering into the trash can.

Nanaba's head snapped up, eyes torn from the screen of her phone.

"Zoë, don't go through the trash it's gross."

"You're not my mom." She said, sticking out her tongue like a small child.

Hange plucked whatever the fuck she was looking at from the trash.

A scrunched up piece of watercolour paper.

Hange unscrewed it and her jaw hung open, almost hitting the floor.

"Zoë? What is it?"

"It's me."

"What?"

"It's me Nana. Someone drew a picture of me."

Nanaba took the picture from her friend, studying it.

It was extremely accurate.

Almost like looking at her except in black and white. At the bottom was the date and 'The girl with the Glasses' scrawled in a neat, flowing black print.

"I need to know who drew this." Hange said quickly, taking the picture.

"Zoë. It's almost or closing time. Lets just go."

"But-"

"The baristas are probably no help. They've probably seen loads of people writing and drawing in here. You can never be sure."

"Okay…" she pouted, walking towards the door.

Nanaba waved Mike goodbye and left, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of all the stuff I've pre-written before joining, so updated will be more inconsistent I'm sorry.


	6. Slap fights and rude awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Levi walked into the coffee shop to find Mike and Erwin in the middle of a very important, very mature slap fight. 
> 
> "Zoë wake up." 
> 
> "Nhgnooooo…" she groaned, pulling the sheets closer to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six! Fucking finally! I have had the worst writers block for this fic, hence all the pointless and nose bleed inducing smut previously posted. 
> 
> But this is chapter six! Enjoy!

The next morning, Levi returned to the coffee shop for his shift to find Erwin and Mike behind the counter in the middle of a very mature slap fight.

"Get off me asshole!"

"Not until you admit that you love her!~"

"You know what, I should've just called in sick." Levi deadpanned.

"You mean you should've called in sick as in LOVEsick?" Erwin grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before Mike landed a slap worthy of a pissed off housewife on him.

"No, sick, as in I'm sick of you immature assholes."

"We love you to Levi." Erwin chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"What the hell was all the flailing about?"

"Well-"

"Erwin's being a bigger asshole that usual." Mike said, cutting Erwin off.

"You think?" Levi said sarcastically.

"I know. He has been since your fucking girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend. We're not even friends."

"You're right, she's your senpai." Erwin grinned.

"Erwin Smith, get out of this coffee shop right this instant."

"You're not my mom Mike."

"Yeah, but I'm older than you. So fucking leave for your disgraceful use of the Japanese language."

"Oh I'm sorry I offended you, otaku boy."

"And you're a fucking twenty four year old man who works in a coffee shop and blasts non stop disney and glam rock in a horrible combination!"

"Jesus fucking Christ you two, go bang in the supply cupboard and get it over with." Levi groaned.

"That's going to fucking happen because Mikes crushing on the BFF of the girl you're crushing on."

"I AM NOT CRUSHING ON HER!" Mike and Levi yell at the same time.

Erwin held out his phone.

"Beep beep! Bullshit detected."

"Yeah, it's obviously emanating from you."

"Ooohh I'm gonna go get the burns kit."

"No. It's emanating from you both because you cowardly fucklords won't admit that you have something as simple as a crush."

"We'll maybe it's because I don't!" Levi snapped.

"Oh, you do. It's me that's not crushing."

"You're crushing on her Mike."

"Even if I am, then she's probably got a boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, but who is Mike crushing on?" Levi asked, confused.

"The best friend and roomate of Hange, aka your future wife, keep up honestly Levi." Erwin sighed.

"Since when the fuck was that four eyes my future wife!"

"Since two days ago. Anyway, Nanaba is single. You can give it a shot now."

"How the fuck d'you even know that she's single?" Mike asked.

"Facebook. Not a lot of people have the name Nanaba Hendricks y'know."

"You stalked her?!"

"Well you wouldn't so I did."

"Oh my god you're an asshole."

"I never knew you'd go to such extremes to get a nerd like Mike laid. Now that, is friendship. It almost warms my stone cold heart." Levi said in his usual sarcastic monotone.

"Hey!"

"At least someone respects the hours of precious free time I put into your sex life." Erwin said pointedly.

"Sweet mother of Mettaton, someone just take the Master Sword and impale me on its holy blade now." Mike groaned.

"Wow. Undertale and Legend of Zelda. If its a double reference then it means he's in serious emotional anguish."

"Mike, I'm just worried about you."

"You're not my mom, you're not a fucking cupid, so stay out of my sex life."

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Yeah, but I don't need help!"

"You haven't had sex in four and a half years! You've got to be jerking off at least every other night!"

"Not everyone needs as much sexual stimulation as you do Erwin." Levi sighed, tying on his apron and rolling his eyes.

"And don't get me started on you Levi, sure, you've had sex about a week and a half ago. But you're crushing on this girl meaning the only sex you'll have is either with her if you have the balls to fess up, or jerking off imagining she's doing whatever the fuck you want her to while you're hissing her name through clenched teeth as you jizz in your hand."

"Graphic Erwin, graphic." Levi shuddered.

"I'm just saying." Erwin sighed, hands up in defence.

"Whatever. We got a coffee shop to run. The first customer'll be here any second. "

"I'm betting its Hange with Nanaba."

"Are you seriously betting on customers Erwin?"

"I just want you two to be happy."

"Go suck a dick Erwin."

"Zoë!" Came a voice, trying to drag her from her sleep.

"Murrgh…" she groaned, gripping her sheets and rolling over.

A pair of large, rough hands grasped her wrist.

"Zooooë! Get upp!" They whine.

Their voice isn't too deep, but masculine none the less.

So Nanaba's off the list.

She felt strong arms wrap around her diaphragm and yank her from her bed, startling her and waking her up.

"OHMYGODWHATTHEFUCKI'MBEINGKIDNAPPEDBYORCSNANAFUCKINGHELPMESAVEMEFORTHELOVEOFVULCAN!" She screamed, arms and legs flailing wildly as the person shifted her into a fire mans lift.

She swung her foot, landing a hit on a soft spot between the persons legs.

"OOF!"

They dropped Hange onto the floor and doubled over, clutching their diaphragm.

"HAH! Take that you filthy Orc!" She cried triumphantly.

"Zoë what the fuck?! I'm not an Orc!" They cried.

Without her glasses she saw a mop of sandy blonde hair and a washed out blue 'Sina U' hoodie.

Ooh shit. She kicked Moblit in the balls.

"Oh my god Moblit I'm so sorry!" She gasped, half laughing, moving over to her doubled over friend.

"Nhg… ooh god that hurts…" he wheezed, tears brimming in his soft brown eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to I just-"

"Though I was a fucking Orc? Yeah, I got the impression of that."

"Why did you manhandle me out of my bed?"

"Because its ten thirty. We have a class in an hour."

"Oh shit you're right. But before we do anything, coffee."

"Why do I get the feeling-"

"That she's gonna drag you to the coffee shop, because she's fucking predictable." Nanaba said, cutting Moblit off.

"Oh thank god. You came to stop her. Thank you Nana."

"Nah, I'm comin' with you two."

"What?!"

"Nana's crushing on this barista dork. He's blond, has a beard and moustache combo and is fucking enormous."

"How enormous we talking?" Moblit asked, intrigued.

"Six five. I asked him. We've been texting all night."

"I SHIP IT!" Hange squealed.

"So basically, Nanaba's burden of being your childhood friend has shifted to me, being the childhood friend to both of you and I have to help you out of this emotional limbo because I have a girlfriend and you two have been single for five and a half years or more."

"Bullseye, Berner. Zoë get dressed. We have coffee to buy and drink."

"Oh god…" Moblit groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That's over. The chapter, not the fic. 
> 
> Here's just a few quick headcanons for this fic:
> 
> •Levi sometimes talks in his sleep, but it's in French and you can barely hear it.  
> •Hange, Moblit and Nanaba have been best friends since they were in middle school.


	7. SAO and French swearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit…" Mike gasped, looking at his phone.
> 
> "What is it? A text from Nanaba? Does it say that she loves you? Is it a nude?" Erwin asked quickly. 
> 
> "No you pervert. It's-"
> 
> "MIKE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOO! IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY! This chapter is really random, probably makes no sense and I just wrote it because I need to get something off my chest.

"Holy shit…" Mike gasped, staring at the screen of his phone.

"What? Is it a text from Nanaba? Has she said she liked you? Is it a nude?" Erwin asked quickly.

"No you fucking pervert, it's just-"

The door opened and Nanaba ran in.

"MIKE! SAO VR MMO CONFIRMED!" She yelled, running towards him.

"I know, I just saw."

"How are you so chilled about this? IT'S A FUCKING VR SAO MMO! HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW?!"

"I'm internally screaming, don't worry. But remember the infinite possibility that it might suck."

"Oh come on, when has an anime video game sucked?"

Mike scratched his chin.

"Hm, well, lets see, Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm, all the DBZ games-"

"That's up to you, I kinda liked the Xenoverse games."

"Please don't tell me you think Vegeta is a good character…"

"I do and I'm not apologising for it."

"We can't be friends."

"What do you have against him? He's the Saiyan prince!"

"And an egotistical douchebag with oversized eyebrows."

"Dude, you just summarised your best friend."

"Goddammit."

"Not all anime games suck, I mean, Kuroshitsuji: phantom and ghost was pretty decent."

"I guess. But A: it was all in Japanese with no English version, and B: it was pretty much a visual novel."

"But the gameplay, c'mon dude."

"Or lack thereof."

"But the art though…"

"Alright you got me. But the previous SAO game on PS4 sucked."

"True, but the team behind the anime is making it."

"Hallelujah."

"Nana! Don't just look at your phone and run off at Sonic the Hedgehog speed!" Hange whined, running into the coffee shop and dragging a tall man in a washed out blue hoodie, black slacks and green t-shirt with tidy sand coloured hair and small, fearful brown eyes.

Levi's not gonna like this, Mike thought.

"Gotta go fast." Nanaba laughed.

"You want a chilli dog with that statement?" Mike chuckled.

"Sure thing, Eggman."

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Doctor Robotnick." she said sarcastically, grinning.

"Since when was I Robotnick?"

"Big nose, moustache."

"It's not that big."

"Mike, it's huge."

"Like your eyebrows are any smaller. Fuck off Erwin."

"Okay. I'll just leave you two love birds." He chuckled, stepping away.

"Love birds? What the-"

"He's just an asshole. He thinks we'd make the cutest couple in history." Mike said quickly, thankful that his shaggy hair was hiding his blush.

"So he ships us."

"Yep. We're his OTP."

"Please don't tell me he writes creepy XXX fanfictions about us."

"YOU'RE GIVING ME IDEAS!" Erwin yelled from the supply closet.

"Hey uh Mike, when is Levi getting here?" Hange asked, cutting into the conversation.

"So you ARE stalking me four eyes." Levi said flatly, walking behind the counter.

"What?! No! I just, wanted to hang out with you for a bit before class!" She said quickly.

"Riiiiight. And why would you want to do that?"

"Because we're friends."

"Tch. We're not friends. We're not even acquaintances."

"So what are we then?"

"You're a customer and I'm a barista bored of my job and sick of my immature coworkers."

"C'mon Leviiii… please? Can we be acquaintances at least?"

"Ugh. You're gonna keep nagging aren't you?"

"She is." Said the man, butting into the conversation.

"Excuse me?"

"She's gonna keep nagging so if I were you, I'd give in and see where it takes you."

"Okay. Fine. We can be acquaintances. But don't push it four eyes. Okay?"

"Understood."

"Good. Let me guess, caramel macchiato and pain au raisin."

"Oui! C'est très bien Levi!"

"Please stop."

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est très irritable! Tu as les lunettes médiques!" He snapped.

"Et tu as très grossier!" She huffed, crossing her arms and huffing like a small child.

"Foutre le camp!" He sneered, turning to make her coffee

"Peu de merde." She sniffed, rolling her eyes.

"J'ai les oreilles lunettes médiques." He said over his shoulder.

"Moi aussi, peu de merde!" She hissed.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her y'know." Mike said, voice low enough to e undetectable by the rest of the party.

"I know… I feel kinda bad… but its just-"

"A coping mechanism. I know."

Mike turned to the rest of the group.

"So what can I get you.?" He asked.

"I'll have a mocha, regular." Nanaba said, fishing a five dollar bill from her back pocket.

"And snicker doodles."

"Those too. You know me so well even though we only me just yesterday."

"'Tis the power of the fandom." Mike grinned, taking the bill and opening the register, putting the note in and collecting the exact change.

"Your change."

"Thanks." She said softly, collecting the change from his hand, fingers grazing against his as she collected the change from his open palm, crystal blue eyes locking with his shy olive behind the curtain of shaggy hair, freezing momentarily.

Even though it was just her fingers, it was like he was holding her in his hands. So delicate and beautiful. He just wanted to stay like this forever…

She snapped out of her trance and took the change, dropping fifty cents in the jar and smiling at him.

"One caramel macchiato for a creepy four eyes." Levi called.

Hange walked up and took the coffee, shoving two dollars and seventy five cents into his hand

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

Mike turned to make Nanaba's mocha, blushing brightly.

He was so close to kissing her.

So close!

Erwin was going to kill him.

He filled the paper cup with the warm bittersweet liquid.

He reached to grab the lid for to cup and saw a thick black marker next to the coffee machine, contemplating whether or not he should write 'I love you <3' on the cup.

Deciding against it, he secured the lid and handed it to her, smiling.

"You got a class now?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. Stressful project. Sometimes I hate being a third year graphics student."

"Don't. At least you're not a history major."

"Michelangelo Zacharias, are you saying you want to change your major?"

"No, I'm saying that a history degree won't be useful within the future for a CV or something. If I want to be a teacher, sure, yeah it'll help."

"But you don't want to be a teacher."

"I don't know. I'm twenty four and I still don't know what to do with my life."

"At least you have a job."

"I guess."

Levi took the guys order, a simple coffee with milk, and turned to make the coffee.

"So are you going?" Mike asked.

"Are you trying to kick me out?"

"WHAT?! No! I just want you to get there on time."

"That's sweet." She smiled, tucking a loose strand behind her ear and punching his arm playfully. "Dork."

"Nerd." He smirked.

"You're just as bad as me."

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Fuck. Right. I'll text you later, and try drop by after classes. Bye!"

"See ya!" He called as she shut the door behind her.

Levi handed to man his coffee before Hange grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the door, just as he brought the cup to his lips, the force causing him to spill the hot dark liquid all over himself.

"BYE LEVI!" Hange yelled, dashing out the door, the man in tow.

"Jesus Christ Zoë, first you kick me in the balls and now you spill coffee on me?" He cried as she dragged him out of the door.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked, noticing Levi glaring at the door.

"Nothing." He hissed, turning back to coffee machine to clean it. "Except for being stuck with you assholes in this dumb coffee shop. Why the fuck am I barista? I don't even like coffee!"

"Well why does Willy Wonka make gum if he doesn't like it then?"

"For other people's enjoyment. I know. But I don't give a shit about other people!"

"Dude, chill."

"I'm not freaking out!"

"Levi, you are."

"No I'm not!"

Mike grabbed Levi by the shoulders, turning him around.

"Yes, you are. What's wrong now?"

Levi's intense glare broke, eyes darting to the side, the smaller man exhaling.

"Fine. It's just… I don't like it. The guy she was with…"

"Are you saying you don't want her to be friends with guys?"

"No! It's not that! It's just the he looks at her… and how close they are… I don't like it."

"So you're jealous and you feel threatened."

"…Yeah… I guess so… I dunno."

"MIKE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Erwin cried, running from the supply closet and shoving his friend.

"What was what?" Mike asked, confused at Erwin's sudden intervention.

"This!" He cried, shoving his iPhone into Mikes face.

On the screen was security footage from a few minutes ago.

It showed Nanaba taking the change and freezing, doing nothing.

Erwin turning off his phone.

"Why the fuck did you just freeze?!"

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"Kiss her goddammit!"

"How did you get the security footage onto your phone?"

"I stream it onto my phone and watch it at home with microwave popcorn."

"Why?"

"It's my only form of entertainment next to disney."

"Read a book then." Levi sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Watching you two flail over women is better than any book."

"Aand I'm leaving."

"Oh no you don't! We need to talk about what you said to Hange. What the fuck was that?! That is no way to talk to the love of your life!"

"Fuck off Erwin."


	8. Hopelessness and new recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god you two are hopeless" Moblit sighed, looking distastefully at his coffee stained tshirt.
> 
> "Yo, I just walked in for a latte ad I find three fully grown men bickering like twelve year old girls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I had like, zero inspiration and I had so much homework and it was one of my bff's birthdays so you kinda get the gist of it… I am so sorry guys.

"Oh my god you two are hopeless." Moblit sighed, looking at his coffee stained t-shirt distastefully.

"I'm not hopeless, Nana is! She just stared into his eyes for infinity and beyond!"

"And you threw around French insults."

"I was playing it cool Nana."

"Is playing it cool swearing in another language now? I don't think so Zoë."

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Moblit yelled, cutting Nanaba and Hange off. "Look at you two, you're acting like its the end of the world! Well news flash, it's not. You're just crushing on two baristas and don't know how to deal because you've been single your entire college career so far. Do a reality check, stop fighting and figure it out for yourselves, 'cause I'm not helping you two. Now excuse me, but I have to change my t-shirt before class."

Moblit tossed the empty coffee cup into the bin and stormed off muttering to himself about getting caught in shitstorms and crossfires.

"We pissed Moblit off, didn't we Nana?"

"Yup. We screwed up bad."

"So who do we go to advice for?"

"Moblit had a point, we need to sort this mess out for ourselves."

"But I don't know how!"

"I'd say gain his trust and become friends, then tell him and see where it goes."

"Okay thanks. But what if he has a girlfriend now? What if I was part of scandal? What if he's gay? What if I was a rebound-"

"Zoë stop. You're over thinking."

"All factors must be considered!"

"Physics has fucked up your brain, hasn't it?"

"Professor Mitabi is a crazy bastard. I don't know how Moblit copes."

"Obviously better than you did."

"Nana you're a jerk sometimes."

"Don't you have a class to be getting to?"

"And don't you have one as well miss bossypants?"

"That was the single worst insult ever."

"Get to class dum-dum."

Hange threw back her head and laughed.

"Okay then. See ya!"

"How have you two fucked up this bad?" Erwin sighed. "Hange probably thinks you're a cold, hard douche-"

"That's actually true." Mike cut in.

"Go suck a dick Zacharias." Levi snorted.

"She wasn't that phased by it Erwin. Nanaba told me that she found it funny."

"Nanaba probably thinks you're a creep now, staring into her eyes like that."

"I… we haven't talked about that…"

"So you're both at fault."

"Stop acting like my mom Erwin."

"Dad friend. Remember that Mike."

"You're a douche, Erwin."

"And you two are fucking cowards."

"We're not-"

"COWARDS!"

"We're not-"

"FUCKING COWARDS! BOTH OF YE!"

"Well this just made my morning either fucked up or interesting." Came a voice.

The three baristas turned to see a girl, fairly tall and flat chested with dark hair in a ponytail and tanned, freckled skin with narrow olive eyes. She wore a Sina scouts baseball jacket with a rainbow 'I like chicks not dicks' crop top with black high waisted jeans and red vans.

"Yo. I just came in for a coffee and I find three grown men bickering like twelve year old girls."

"I find that personally offensive." Erwin proclaimed.

"It was kinda true though" Mike shrugged. "Anyway, it was getting pointless and dumb, so thank you random customer for stopping us and what can we get you?"

"The names' Ymir Kraal, I'm looking for a job. And I want a latte."

"One latte coming up, ask the guy with the eyebrows the density of his ego about a job."

"My eyebrows and my ego are not that big!"

"Erwin, they're fucking massive." Levi sighed.

"They are." Ymir agreed.

"It's a matter of perspective. Anyway, you're looking for a job eh?"

"Yeah. I'm more broke than a hobo right now."

"How so?"

"Parents kicked me out and cut me off when I came out as a lesbian to 'em." She explained.

"People are so dumb." Levi muttered.

"I know how to operate a coffee machine, I worked at Starbucks and got fired for helping myself to the whipped cream."

"I do it all the time. Erwin doesn't seem to mind." Mike shrugged.

"I take it out of your salary anyway."

"You're a douche."

"Stop helping yourself to the whipped cream, then you can have a full salary like the rest of us."

"How often do you guys bicker? Jesus fucking Christ you two are like an old married couple."

"We've been best friends since high school."

"I guess I could offer you a job. We need someone to clean the floors and pick up the trash and other shit people leave on the tables. Besides Levi that is."

"I'm your girl, Mr eyebrows bossy man."

"You're hired, but don't call me that."

"Okay, it'll be impossible but okay." She chuckled, shaking hands with Erwin.

"Welcome aboard the SS. Hellhole. Where we baristas are roped into a real life dating sim by our boss who blasts non stop disney and glam rock." Levi said sarcastically.

"Sounds like a shit show. Sweet."

"You start Monday."

"Great. Now can I have my fucking latte?"

"It's coming out of your salary."

"Don't give a fuck."


	9. Cosplay and Hacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't find a good summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY!!! IM BACK!!!  
> Sorry this has taken so long. I've been lacking inspiration :(  
> But thanks to the help of the amazing Seriousfangirl97, I have this wonderful(ish) chapter!!!

Nanaba returned to the coffee shop in the afternoon alone, laptop and bamboo pad in her backpack.

She sat down by the window and booted up her laptop, taking the bamboo pad out and plugging it in.

"Hello stranger." Came a voice.

Nanaba looked up to see Mike looming over her, smiling with a tray in his large hands.

"'Sup." she said casually, turning back to her laptop and booting up Adobe illustrator.

"What can I get you?"

"Your wifi and peppermint tea."

"Are you pulling the free wifi trick?"

"I don't know, am I?" She smirked.

"You are an unbelievable smart ass sometimes." Mike chuckled, heading to the counter.

"I heard that!" She called.

"So she wasn't freaked out enough by this morning. It's fate. If you guys can get through that this quick then you an survive anything. You need to get married now." Erwin stated as Mike took his place behind the till.

"Just friends. Remember that captain asshole."

"That's how it starts out lover boy. I understood that reference and as for baby names I'm saying either Sarah or Jessica for a girl, Jason or Stanley for a boy. Actually Kimberly would be a good name for a girl…"

"And the shipping continues." Mike murmured, filling the metal jug with hot water.

"He gets creepier every day." Levi sighed, taking the mop to swab the floors for tenth time today.

"Is that really necessary?" Mike asked over his shoulder.

"What?" Levi asked.

"Swabbing the floors that much. It'll wear out the wood, won't it?"

"It's not real wood. It'll be fine. Sue me if I'm wrong."

"Maybe he's doing it to get her off his mind," Erwin offered. "As he drags the mop along the floors he dreams of dragging his tongue along her- mph!"

His sentence was cut short by Mike, who covered his mouth to stop the flow of R-rated bullshit.

"Thanks." Levi said shortly.

"Hey, we're both in this mess. The last we can do is help each other out." Mike shrugged as Erwin flailed about, irritated screams muffled by Mike hand.

"Aand I've had enough sentimental shit for now. So, bye jackasses."

He turned and walk to a random spot on the floor to swab.

Mike felt something wet trail along the palm of his hand.

"What the fuck?!" He cried, alarmed and pulled his hand away from Erwin's mouth.

Erwin grinned.

"Oh my god, did you lick me?!"

"A guys gotta do what he's gotta do." Erwin shrugged.

"Oh my fucking god you asshole!"

"Oh come on. It's just spit."

"Yeah, yours. Hey Levi!" Mike called.

"What?" The short raven haired man snapped.

"D'you have any hand sanitizer?"

"Yeah, why the fuck d'you care?"

"Erwin licked my hand. I need to get his bacteria off my hand before I turn into him zombie apocalypse style."

"The last thing I need is two Erwin's. Fucking take it now." He said quickly, pulling the small bottle of translucent blue gel from a pocket in his jeans and throwing it at Mike.

Nanaba waited patiently for her tea, sketching something on her laptop.

"Hey." Mike smiled, walking over to her with the tea. "One order of peppermint tea and a slice of wifi."

He set down the cup and handed her a slip of paper with the code, tucking the tray under his arm.

He looked at her screen.

"Oh my god. You like Nana.Nexus? I love her work. She's amazing!" He said excitedly, looking at the picture.

"Really?" She said, trying to sound mildly interested.

"Yeah. I'd have to be blind not to like it. Hey, has she finished that one already? I swear she only recently posted the line work on her blog."

"Dude. Look at the unfinished picture. Look at the bamboo pad. Look at the drawing software."

"Holy shit. You're Nana.Nexus?"

"It's in the damn name dude."

"That is so cool! You're amazing. You're a goddamn wizard with that pen. You wield it with that same expertise Kirito wields Elucidator. You're a Michelangelo."

"Correction. You are Michelangelo, I am Nanaba." She said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Dude, is that your legal birth name? Is it on your birth certificate and everything?"

"Yes. It is." He groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I don't believe you. I need proof."

"The certificate is either lost or at my parents home in Karnesse, so good luck with that."

"I was talking about a drivers licence but that could work."

"You said birth certificate."

"But by proof I meant drivers licence."

"You can't expect me to just instantly understand what you mean. I literally just met you twenty four hours ago."

"C'mon just kiss already." Erwin hissed, leaning on the counter. "When are you going to kiss."

"Probably never." Levi shrugged, not looking up from the screen of his phone. "Honestly, it's excruciating how much of an idiot he is not to see that's she's obviously and painfully in love with him."

"I know… wait, Levi. Are we… bonding?"

"In your dreams and in my nightmares eyebrows. Now shut up I'm trying to hear."

"You're really not."

"Shut up or I break your perfect teeth."

"O-kay then."

Levi's phone buzzed in his hand.

"A text from… an unknown number? What the?"

**+7045 3400**

**Heyyy shorty ;p sorry I can't make it this afternoon (TnT)**

He raised an eyebrow and sent a quick 'who are you?' , putting the phone back in his pocket.

His phone vibrated in his pocket a second later.

Cursing the sleek black object, he pulled it out of the back pocket of his grey skinny jeans.

**+7045 3400**

**It's Hange (-_-)**

"How the hell did she get my number?" He breathed, adding her as a contact. "Erwin, did you give her my number?"

Erwin looked up, blue eyes flicking towards Levi.

"Huh? No. I assumed you already had it." He shrugged, turning back to Mike.

Mike.

Of course.

The bastard was wrapped up in this too. He would've had to have given the blonde girl his number to give to Hange.

He put his phone back in his pocket and strode towards Mike and (his girlfriend) the blonde girl.

"Jerkface." Levi growled, making Mike jump.

"Oh, hey Levi. Nana and I were just talking about stuff. Did you know she and Hange do cosplay? They did Bayonetta and Jeanne, you need to see this-"

"Did you give her my number to give to Hange?" He hissed, jerking his head towards the blonde girl.

"What? I didn't give Nana your number, I thought you already had it."

"Okay. Sorry to interrupt." He ground out through gritted teeth.

He walked back the till, typing a quick 'how did you get a hold of my number?' And shutting it off, only for it to vibrate in his palm mere seconds later.

**Shitty Glasses (Zoë)**

**I hacked your Tinder account, duh (ō_ō)**

"What the fuck?!" Levi almost shrieked. Wasn't that illegal?

Firstly, Tinder, that infernal app, has fucked up his love life and secondly, he swore hacking an account was illegal.

His nimble fingers hovered over the keyboard.

_What does he say?_

Does he say 'what the fuck' ?  
No, that might hurt her. He doesn't want to hurt her.

Does he shrug it off and say 'oh' ?  
She might take it the wrong way.

_Since when was texting a girl so difficult?!_

He took a deep breath and decided to type a carefully worded reply, shutting off his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"… So yeah, that was the thirties Samus Aran I did a couple years back…" she said, going trough the cosplay pictures on her laptop.

She clicked to the next one, revealing her in a cosplay of Ryūko Matoi from Kill la Kill. Uh oh.

She quickly snapped her laptop shut.

"That's enough cosplay showcasing for today."

"Aw c'mon, I didn't see that one. They're amazing, please? I won't judge."

She loosened her grip on the laptop.

"Fine." She sighed, opening it and screwing her eyes shut. "That's me as Ryūko Matoi from Kill la Kill a couple months back. Hange was Senketsu…"

Nanaba wrenched one eye open to see herself on the screen, in the revealing battle armour.

"Wow… that's… you look-"

"MIKE!" Erwin yelled from the till.

"WHAT?" He yelled back.

"I have finances to deal with and the coffee grinder is empty! There's another bag in the back for you to refill it with!" Erwin called.

"Can't Levi do it?!"

Erwin pointed at Levi and made a heart with his hands.

Oh.

He was texting Hange.

"Sorry Nana, duty calls."

"Go forth great hero, unto your quest to bestow coffee upon those who need it, but alas it is dangerous to go alone, take this." She said in an ominous voice, sliding the empty much towards Mike.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically.

"Just go, dude." She grinned, giving him a playful shove before returning to her screen, closing the viewing software for the pictures and re-opening her drawing software, picking up her pen once more.

She just needed to do the shading and a couple speech bubbles and she was done. Her eyes flickered to the clock on the bottom right corner if her screen.

It read five thirty.

She needed to be home in twenty minutes.

Why?

Game night. Nachos to make, cookies to bake, beers to shake.

She groaned in frustration, saving her work and powering down her laptop, unplugging the bamboo pad and stuffing them in her backpack.

She fished her purse from her bag and walked up to the till, slinging it over her shoulder.

Levi, or the short, grumpy Frenchman as Nanaba called him was stood behind the counter rapidly texting someone and looking slightly less bored than usual.

"Excuse me." Nanaba stated, clearing her throat. "Can I pay for my tea?"

Levi's attention snapped up from the screen of his phone.

"Huh? Yeah. That'll be a dollar twenty five."

She handed him the change.

"Hey, uh Hange, she said that the whole French swearing thing this morning was okay. I told Mike over text but I thought I'd say it to your face. She said she found it fun. She doesn't know anyone who can speak fluent French and would have the balls to yell cuss words in a foreign language."

"…Okay. That's good…"

Nanaba cocked an eyebrow.

"Not that I gave a shit anyway. She's annoying and obnoxious and filthy and-"

"It's okay." She whispered mischievously. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Well let me make this clear to you, blondie, you aren't hiding your feelings for that giant all to much either so I suggest you wipe that smirk off your smug little far before I scrub it off with a rough rag and bleach." He ground out through gritted teeth, a light blush spreading on his cheeks.

"O-Kay, sorry for overstepping boundaries or whatever jeez. Look, I need to go but just tell Mike that it was nice to see him, okay?" She said uneasily.

"Yeah. I'll tell him." Levi shrugged.

"Okay. Thanks. I have to go. I'll tell Zoë you say hi."

"Whatever."

The girl turned on her heel and bolted out the door.

"Hey." Mike said from behind Levi.

"What d'you want?"

"Our shifts are over."

"And?"

"You wanna go to my place and play video games?"

"Just because we're both trapped inside Erwin's IRL dating sim together does not mean that I would ever consider being friend with you."

"I have beer, red wine and the Bayonetta DLC for SSB4."

"And we're leaving." Levi said quickly, hanging up his apron and pulling on his bomber jacket.

"Great." Mike grinned.


	10. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C'mon." Mike pleaded, pressing the screen of the phone into the side of Levi's face. "Look at ittt."
> 
> "No. I'm not looking at your girlfriends shitty cosplay."
> 
> "Mob not coming?" Nanaba asked casually. 
> 
> "Nah. Nifa wanted to watch a movie with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY!!! IM ALIVE!! Sorry this took so long, I had the framework for this chapter planned but it took so long and I got distracted… BUT I'M HERE NOW!!!!!!

"C'mon man." Mike pleaded, shoving his phone in Levi's face. "Look at it."

"No."

"Look at ittt."

"I'm not looking at your girlfriends shitty cosplay."

"Nana isn't my girlfriend. C'mon man. It won't kill you. Besides, it's Bayonetta~"

Levi sighed, setting down the bottle of Bordeaux on the coffee table.

"Fine. Give it here."

Mike smirked to himself at the Munro victory, handing Levi his phone.

Levi snatched it from Mikes hand with a scowl, expression softening and cheeks reddening at the image on the screen, eyes wide.

He sat there, staring at the screen. Hange was stood with her back pressed against a column in a fairly provocative pose, dressed as the protagonist Bayonetta from the game series Bayonetta, one of Levi's all time favourites. She wore the outfit that the character wore in the sequel. With a short, mussed raven wig and blue spectacles, lips painted a dark red and pulled into a sultry smirk. She wore the iconic black leather catsuit that clung to her curves, leaving little to the imagination, complete with the ornate gold jewellery and signature blue gun-heels, twin pistols in hand.

"… It's… accurate…" he managed, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Right." Mike chuckled, plucking his phone from Levi's grasp. "I'm just going to ignore the raging boner you have and send that to you so you can have something to jerk off to in the middle of the night."

Levi visibly cringed, face screwing up in displeasure as he picked up his wine glass delicately by the rim, bringing it to his lips.

"Why do you do that?" Mike asked curiously, shutting off his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Do what? Hold it by the rim?"

"No, not drink it strait from the bottle."

"Because I'm a civilised Frenchman."

"I'm not sure if having the mouth of a sailor would make you civilised."

"Go suck a dick."

Mike snorted and rolled his eyes, turning on the WiiU and picking up the Gamepad and Pro controller, walking back over to Levi.

"Gamepad or pro control-"

"Pro controller." Levi said, cutting him off and plucking the smooth black controller from Mikes right hand.

"Why do I always get the Gamepad?" Mike murmured, dropping down on the sofa a couple feet away from Levi.

"Because you have big hands and the Gamepad is bigger." He reasoned, pressing start.

"My hands are not big."

"You're right. They're massive. They're like Donkey Kong hands."

"Then what do you have? Dainty little Princess Peach hands?"

"Eh. They're rough and nimble. More like Shiek or Samus or Bayonetta." He shrugged, scrolling through the plethora of characters before selecting one. "Hurry up and pick a character already."

"I've already picked. I'm just switching it from timed to stocks."

"Put it on coin battle and I will end you."

"I wasn't going to. Coin battle fucking sucks."

"Why do they keep it in the game if people don't use it? They could replace it with more characters or stages or better graphics."

"Dude, these are PC level graphics. They're already good."

"It could use more characters, and why the fuck is Doctor Mario his own fucking character?"

"Don't ask me, because I don't know."

"I wasn't. I was just questioning it."

Mikes thumb hovered over the a button hesitantly.

"Hey Levi."

"What? Just start the fucking battle already!"

"How do you feel about going online and crushing noobs?"

"You can do that with local multiplayer?"

"Yep."

"Lets kick some ass." Levi said readily, setting down the wine glass.

"About fucking time!" Hange said exasperatedly as Nanaba stumbled through the door, bottles of beer and Doritos in hand. "Where have you been?"

"I had to go to Walmart to get some more Doritos and beer, we were all out."

"I wonder why." Hange murmured sarcastically, turning off the stove and setting the bubbling pot of chilli aside.

"I get hungry when I'm in emotional distress."

"Sure you do." Hange smirked as she plucked the bag of Doritos from Nanaba's grasp.

Nanaba rolled her eyes, setting the beers down on the counter with a clink.

"Cookies ready?" She asked, pulling off her jacket and kicking off her hi-tops.

"Yeah. They've just been cooling, ready to plate up if you want to do that." Hange replied as she opened the packet and poured the tortilla chips onto a plate and dumped a fuckton of grated cheese on it before picking it up and shoving it into their mini oven.

Nanaba nodded and took out a plate from the cupboard above Hange's head and a spatula from the drawer at her waist and started to plate up the cookies, wrenching them from the tray with the spatula.

Hange took the nachos out of the oven once the cheese had melted and took a ladle from the drawer at Nanaba's waist and poured the chilli onto the steaming mountain of tortilla chips and cheese, chopping up a few jalapeños and sprinkling them over the top.

"You ready?" Hange asked, licking her fingers clean of any leftover chilli.

"Yeah. Grab a beer and lets go."

Hange walked into the lounge and set down the plate of nachos followed by the guacamole and cookies, walking back into the kitchen for a beer.

She dropped down on the sofa next to Nanaba, picking up her GameCube controller.

"Careful." Hange chided as Nanaba reached out for a nacho. "They're hot."

"Since when do you care?"

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't be fair for you to play with burned fingers." She paused, smirking to herself. "Not that it would make any difference."

"Excuse me?" Nanaba asked, leaning forward and staring incredulously at her friend.

"I said, it wouldn't make much of difference." She shrugged, slumping back into the cushiony softness of the sofa. "Considering how much I crush you."

Nanaba threw her head back and laughed.

"You crush me?" She laughed. "I crush you eighty five percent of the time!"

"Well we can't all be the arcade machine queen." Hange grumbled, loading the game.

"Mob not coming tonight?" Nanaba asked casually, plucking at nacho from the top of the pile.

"Nah. Nifa wanted to watch a movie with him."

"Which one?"

"The notebook."

"Oh so she's inviting him over for sex?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I told him to pack protection."

"Smart move." Nanaba nodded, taking a swig from her bottle. "Hey, you wanna go online and crush some noobs?"

Hange looked at Nanaba and grinned, setting down her bottle.

"Do you even need to fucking ask?"

The server was taking forever to find another set of combatants, as Mike and Levi were just crushing everyone in their path.

"Fucking finally." Levi hissed exasperatedly as the server finally gave them a set of combatants with the usernames 'HZone' and 'NanaBana' .

"Ready to crush more people we will never meet online?" Mike grinned, tapping the start button.

"Stop asking that. You already know the fucking answer."

"Sorry. Jeez, why do always get so pissed over nothing."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I. Don't."

"You're doing it right now."

Levi opened his mouth for a snappy response, closing it after deciding there was nothing to say but a curt; "Fuck you, Mike Zacharias. You are the king of all fuckwads."

"I graciously accept my title and I name thee my humble Duke of Dickheads."

"That name is shittier than the crap that comes out of your ass."

"Your face is."

"Firstly, that was a fucking terrible attempt at a diss, secondly, match is starting."

The game loaded, revealing stage and the opposing team.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me, Wiley's castle, again?" Levi groaned in dismay at he choice of stage.

"But the music is awesome." Mike said pointedly.

"But the fucking Yellow Devil." Levi deadpanned, referring to the stage boss originating from Mega Man 1 and 3.

"Ah. Good point."

The opposing team were using Samus from the Metriod series and Shiek from LoZ: Ocarina of Time.

"Lets. Fucking. Crush. These. Guys." Levi smirked, instantly going for the standard side attack on Shiek.

"Son of a bitch!" Hange hissed as her character was dealt the first blow from Bayonetta.

"Nobody fucks with my best friend and gets away with it. I'll take Ganondorf and you take Bayonetta." Nanaba said, making Shiek strike Ganondorf with a down special attack.

"That sneaky little…" Mike murmured, retorting with a smash attack and launching the enemy combatant off the stage while Levi attacked his from halfway across the stage.

"Fucking camper! The asshole is just spamming Bayonetta's side special!" Hange snarled, making her fighter jump and aerial attack the offending player, sending the character upwards a bit.

"That sly little fucker…" Nanaba hissed, jumping and throwing her opponent off the stage. "Good luck with that, asshole. Ganondorf has a shit recovery."

"Charge up your special incase they make it." Hange warned as her opponent knocked her halfway across the stage. "Ohh that son of a bitch, I will fucking wreck you!"

"Ah fuck!" Mike yelped at the shock of his character being thrown offstage. He quickly hammered the jump button while spamming his up special attack in attempt to survive, and failing miserably. "Aw shit… avenge me Levi."

"You're going to re-spawn in a second." Levi replied, landing a quick aerial combo on his opponent with a satisfactory smirk.

"How about I call up Nanaba to tell Hange that you love her?"

Levi scowled, fingers tightening around the controller.

"Fine. You fucking jerk." He hissed, launching his opponent off-stage and meteor smashing them with his down standard attack.

"Son of a bitch!" Hange yelled, standing up and swearing at the screen. She grabbed a beer and tipped a large measure down her throat. "That asshole has awakened the mother fucking BEAST."

Nanaba reached over and plucked a nacho from the pile, stuffing it her mouth and sitting back, a grim look of determination on her face.

"Alright, lets trade. This Bayonetta playing fuckwad needs to learn their place." Nanaba ordered Hange, attacking the character with the charged special attack and dealing a fair amount of damage.

"Roger that." Hange grinned, jumping and aerial down attacking her new opponent once she had re-spawned.

"Son of a-!" Mike growled at the screen. "They've switched. Hit the Samus with all you've got Levi. They're good."

"Yeah, same with the Shiek. It's gonna end up like a Zelda boss fight if you don't up your game." Levi replied, landing a strong side special attack on the opponent.

The match flew by quickly, with hisses of swears in multiple languages and food being crammed into mouths followed by chugging of alcohol while fingers tapped restlessly at the buttons on a controller.

They were all down to one life. All or nothing. They had fought bravely, but as the player using Samus launched Mikes character offscreen and the player using Shiek knocked Levi's character offstage quicker than he could react, only then did the match come to a close.

"GAME!" The announcer in the game blared. "BLUE TEAM WINS."

"Shit fuck fucking shitty…" Levi growled, downing his glass of wine before refilling it.

"That has got to be the first time we've lost."

"No fucking shit."

"FUCK YEAH!" Hange screamed, cherishing Nanaba in a hug. "WE FUCKING WRECKED THOSE LOSERS!"

"Hange, you're drunk."

"I'm not. Okay, maybe a little~"

Nanaba's phone vibrated on the arm of the couch.

**One text from: Michelangelo XD**

**What are you doing rn?**

She smiled fondly and typed a quick reply and set her phone aside, picking up a cookie and munching it.

Mikes phone vibrated in his hand.

**One text from: Nana <3**

**Drinking, eating and playing smash with Zoë, why???**

**Michelangelo XD**

**That's weird, Levi and I are doing the same thing. Were you online?**

**Nana <3**

**Yeah. Just a couple mins ago.**

**Michelangelo XD**

**Were you under the usernames HZone and NanaBana and using Shiek and Samus respectively??**

**Nana <3**

**Yeah. We're you MikeNIke and Levi Leviathan and using Ganondorf and Bayonetta??**

**Michelangelo XD**

**Yep**

**Nana <3**

**We fucking crushed you guys**

**Michelangelo XD**

**Yeah… you did. I DEMAND A REMATCH GOOD SIR!!! \\(•~.~•)/**

**Nana <3**

**Mike. I'm a girl incase you forgot**

**Michelangelo XD**

**Madam. Miss. Milady. Whatever your royal annoying-ness!!!**

**Nana <3**

**You love me really (^•^)**

Mike sighed and stared at the screen of his phone.

"Yes I do Nana. You have no idea how much I love you."

"That is so fucking creepy how you're talking to a shitty text message on your phone." Levi sneered, cocking a brow. "You are so lucky she isn't calling you right now."


	11. Dreams and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I officially fucking hate myself."
> 
> "As a friend, Nana? As a fucking friend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY I'm back with another fucking chapter. Huzzah!!  
> This is a mainly Levi-centred chapter with a sprinkling of fanservice, hooray!!

Levi awoke the next morning sore and aching, with _something_ making his slacks stick to his groin.

He lifted the sheets tentatively, peeking beneath.

"Fuck." He hissed, dropping the sheets and flopping back onto his bed.

He remembered the dream. Her touch, how he longed to feel it once more… and that damn cosplay… so sexy it should be illegal. His pants tightened at the memory.

He mentally slapped himself, throwing back the sheets and climbing out of bed, sauntering from his bedroom to the bathroom.

He stripped off and threw his T-shirt and slacks into the laundry, stepping into the shower and turning the temperature dial to cold before turning it on by hitting the button in the centre of the dial.

He washed himself off, relaxing in the spray of cold water, waking him up and soothing his aching lower torso.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the tiled wall of the shower, exhaling deeply.

"What a hopeless dream…" he sighed. "She's probably with that guy anyway… just move on…"

He turned off the shower, stepping out and grabbing his towel, drying himself off.

He walked out of the bathroom while towelling his hair dry. He lived alone, and he liked it that way, it meant he could walk around without a towel on, which was what he was doing.

Once in his room, Levi dumped the towel onto his bed and went to the dresser, opening the first draw and selecting a fresh pair of boxers, pulling them on.

On the other side of the room his phone beeped. He walked over, picking up his phone and thumbing in the pass code quickly to see who sent him a message.

**One text from: Sasquatch**

**Thought you might want this:  
attachment.jpg   
>:D you can thank me later.**

Jackass. Mike had sent him that photo of Hange.

His boxers tightened again.

"Damn iit…" his hissed. "I just took a cold shower."

His eyes flickered back to the screen, where the picture was. Those glasses. Her figure. That 'come and get me' smirk. He looked at the clock on the very top of his screen.

08:30 AM. He had an hour to kill.

"Arrgh." He growled. "Fuck it."

With a sigh of defeat, he gripped his boxers by the waistband and pulled them off, dropping them onto the ground. He jumped onto his bed and opened the top drawer of his bedside table.

He was going to hate himself after this.

Mike was slumped at the counter, scrolling through his favourite tumblr, Nana.Nexus, aka Nanaba, aka the girl he had an enormous crush on.

Her art was flawless. So beautiful and powerful and it was amazing to watch her work. Maybe he could ask her to draw something for him-

"I officially hate myself."

Mikes attention snapped up from his phone and he found Levi, standing next to him looking angstier than usual.

"I officially fucking hate myself."

"Oh god, what have you done now?" Mike sighed, putting his phone away.

"I had a… dream… then you sent me that fucking picture and-"

"WE FUCKING CRUSHED YOU GUYYYS!" Came a scream from the door.

Hange bounded up to the counter and glomped Levi, screaming what a loser he was while Nanaba casually walked over with a victorious smirk.

"We fucking crushed you. Admit it dude." She smirked, leaning on the counter.

"You're being even more smug than Erwin when he's won a bet. Thank god it's once in a good reboot."

"I admit you guys were the toughest opponents we've faced, but you're still no match for a five time Donkey Kong Hermiha state champion and the Arcade Machine Queen of Dauper."

"Seriously? I was crowned Kombat King six years in a row!"

"Seven as the Arcade Machine Queen."

"What happened? You got dethroned?"

"No, my parents moved town because of my moms work, that's how I met Moblit and Hange."

"Interesting."

"Moblit's parents moved to Hermiha from Karnesse, we all met on the first day of middle school and we've been best friends ever since."

"I met Erwin in first grade, along with a guy called Nile and a girl called Marie. We went to the same middle school and high school, and the same college. Nile and Marie are actually married with a baby on the way…"

Levi had been acting weird ever since Hange had glomped him, making her wonder why.

Maybe she'd gone to far. What if he figured it out?

"…Sorry about that…" she said awkwardly. "I just got over excited from your crushing defeat yesterday."

"It wasn't that bad." He said lamely.

"We crushed you guys!"

"You didn't. It wasn't that much of a loss."

"Okay sourpuss, I admit you guys fought pretty hard. But we still-"

"Say you crushed us one more time and I will break your fingers so you won't be able to play for a month." He ground out through gritted teeth. Levi's face shifted from uncomfortable and flustered to its natural cool and calm mask as he exhaled deeply. "Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night… I get grouchy when I'm tired."

"AWWW poor Levi!" She pouted. "How come?"

He was silent, shifting uncomfortably on his heels.

"… I, uh. Had a dream. A bad dream…" he said hesitantly. "Nightmare."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"It wasn't your fault four eyes." Levi said calmly. "What'll it be, the usual?"

"Nah. Just a mocha. Nan, what're you having?"

The blonde snapped her attention towards Hange.

"Oh. I'll just have an americano."

"I'll get it." Mike said quickly, patting Levi on the shoulder on his way to the coffee machine.

"Even though we won, it was still a good game, you guys were pretty hard to beat." Hange said, continuing their previous conversation.

"Yeah. Good game." Nanaba smiled gently.

"Good game?!" Came Erwin's cry as he sprinted up to the counter. "Which game?! Jenga? Twister? Spin the bottle? Never have I ever? Wait, don't tell me… Seven minutes in heaven?!"

"No you jackass. Smash bros. We were matched against them completely by chance. They beat us by a small margin." Mike said over his shoulder.

Erwin pouted, grumbling something about things never going his way and how he missed the days when it was normal to play board games as young adults.

"You got anything on this morning? Lecture, theory, practical…" Levi asked, changing the subject.

"Moblit needs me in the lab to help finish a project on chromosomes and genes. So I'll make this quick."

"Moblit?" Levi asked, cocking a brow. "What the hell is that? Some kind of weird dog or A.I?"

Hange laughed, throwing back her head and cackling like a witch.

"No! You met Moblit the other day silly!"

"I did?"

"Y'know, looks like Mike but shorter and without a beard."

"Oh. That guy." Levi said lamely, nails digging into the counter with quiet rage and jealousy.

"Yeah, he and Nana have been my best friends since middle school."

"Anything more?"

"Everyone always asks me that!" Hange cackled. "He's always been my best friend, like a brother. I would never kiss my brother."

"Princess Leia did." Levi said pointedly.

"Yeah, but they aren't in love- wait. You like Star Wars?"

Levi shrugged, rolling his eyes and scrunching up his nose slightly.

"Eh. It's a classic. Kinda hard not to. But I'm not a loser like you guys."

"You made us wait outside the theatre for five and half hours to go and see episode eight Levi." Mike and Erwin said at the same time.

"It was worth the wait!" He reasoned.

"True, but it was freezing." Mike said pointedly, pouring the frothed milk into the paper cups.

"Go fuck yourself Chewie." Levi sneered, flipping Mike off.

"Gurrrereee!" Mike growled in a failed attempt at a Wookie imitation.

"That was perfect!" Nanaba laughed.

"That was a fucking failure." Levi corrected, rolling his eyes. "You may look like a Wookie but you sure as hell don't sound like one."

"You're a Yoda."

"Firstly; just because only one of his kind has been shown in the franchise, extended universe included, does not mean that you have the right to class his species as 'a Yoda'. Secondly; What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"You're short." Mike shrugged, turning around, coffees in hand. "And you give pretty good advice."

"I said you were Chewbacca because you're big and hairy. What makes me Yoda besides my height?"

"The wrinkles." Hange suggested, shrugging.

"I do not have wrinkles!" Levi snapped, offended.

"You do, sort of. That constant furrow between your eyebrows will eventually cause wrinkles." She said, pointing at it, fingers ever so slightly grazing his forehead. "Try to relax your face, even if Chewie and white Lando Clarissian are pissing you off. You look better when you're not grumpy."

"That sounds like a fucking snickers ad." Levi grumbled.

"I can see it now; 'You look better when you're not grumpy, eat a snickers!' I would buy one million snickers bars if they used that slogan!" Nanaba cackled, almost dropping her purse in her fit of laughter.

"Careful, you're gonna bust a gut laughing that hard." Mike warned, accepting the pair of two dollar bills in exchange for the coffees in his hands, handing her the change as well.

"We should probably get going." Hange said sadly, looking at her phone.

"Aw man." Nanaba whined, scrunching up her face to show her displeasure. "Do we really?"

"I need to do this thing and-"

"You need to go, not me."

"Doesn't someone have a mood board and cubism essay to turn in on Monday?" Hange smirked, sipping her mocha.

"Shit. I completely forgot." Nanaba groaned, bringing a palm to her forehead. "I gotta go and write this or my professor will kill me. I'm so sorry. I'd love to stay and hang out but I'd love more to live to see the next week."

"It's fine. Don't sweat it. You do what you have to do and come back when you feel you can." Mike answered calmly with a smile.

"Thanks so much. You're so nice, I don't deserve someone like you." she realised the error in her wording, cheeks flushing a light Pink. "As a friend."

Mike flinched internally on the last part. 'As a friend.' Yep. That just happened. Fucking friendzoned. He knew he never had a shot. He should've just quit while he was ahead, stopped dreaming about dating her, or marrying her, or having three adorable kids with his hair and her eyes and growing old together-

"Bye guys! See you later!" Came Hange's call, pulling Mike from his thoughts as she exited with Nanaba in tow.

"Bye!" Mike called as the door closed. "I love you…"

"Oh my god you creepy ass loser." Levi groaned. "He was doing this yesterday. Get over it Mike, she fucking friendzoned you."

"I wouldn't exactly say so." Erwin shrugged. "She said the last part rather quickly, blushing too. I wouldn't jump to such negative conclusions so fast, Levi."

"Whatever." Levi sighed, rolling his eyes with the same attitude as a pissed off teenager would have towards a parent denying their freedom to do as they please.

"Why d'you hate yourself Levi?" Mike asked, remembering what Levi said when he walked into the coffee shop. "You were explaining but you didn't finish."

Levi's cheeks flushed red, eyes darting to the side.

"I-I just woke up and wasn't feeling great. That's all." He said quickly.

Mike cocked an eyebrow, folding his arms and stepping towards Levi a little, dwarfing the small man.

"You don't intimidate me, so why the fuck are you trying?" Levi sneered.

"I'm not, I just remembered you saying something about a dream you had. And a picture I may have sent you…"

"You may have?! You fucking may have?! You fucking did!"

"What picture?" Erwin asked, lifting a thick eyebrow.

"This one." Mike replied, unlocking his phone and showing the picture to Erwin before turning his attention back to Levi. "Wait, did you jerk off to that picture? Is that why you hate yourself?"

Levi buried his face in his hands, muffling his long groan of distress, nodding slightly.

"I fucking called it." Said Erwin. "I fucking called it. I knew it would happen if you didn't fess up right away. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it."

"I just… can't look at her now. She trusts me, even if I- gaaah fuck!" He growled, gripping locks of his raven hair in frustration. "Why is this so fucking difficult. What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. Besides. It just happened once, probably never going to happen again."

"Well-" Erwin started, only to be cut off.

"No. We are never discussing this again. Ever."

" 'As a friend' Nana?!" Hange screamed exasperatedly. "As a fucking friend?!"

Nanaba buried her face in her hands.

"I know." She groaned. "I know. I panicked. I'm just not ready for him to know. I'm not ready to fuck up our friendship."

"Well you fucked up. He's probably heartbroken!"

"I'm not even sure he likes me like that. He probably has a girlfriend or some sweetheart back in Karnesse."

"I doubt it. I see the way he looks at you.~"

"I dunno. It could be anything. I don't want to talk about Mike right now. Though, Levi was acting weirder than usual, what's up with that?"

"He said he was just tired. Didn't sleep well. Something about a nightmare."

"He was looking at you kinda funny…almost as it he's guilty or something…"

"Maybe he still feels guilty from yesterday morning."

"But I told him that you were okay. He was relieved, then started acting weird."

"I think you think Levi's just weird in general."

"I do! But he's acting weirder! I should probably text Mike, see if I can get anything out of him."

"No. I'll confront Levi in my own time alone, you deal with your mess. Now back to your fuck up with the big guy."

"I panicked, okay!"

"You have zero chance with him now."

"STOP TALKING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah. This chapter was based on 'Fifteen Minutes with You' by someonestolemyshoes , you fucking rock I love your work of you're reading this.   
> My Jedi master Seriousfangirl97 is currently working on a fic about Levi's *ahem* dream and his "eventful" morning, so keep an eye out for that!!!!  
> Nerd_Queen out!


	12. Flirtatious failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOO FLIRTY!! TOO FLIRTY!! FUUCK!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY so I was hella busy and sick and lacking on inspiration but I made this mess so yay?

Nanaba stated blankly at the screen of her laptop, watching the place marker disappearing and reappearing to remind her that she had only just half finished her essay. Ugh.

She wanted to be in the coffee shop! With Mike! Finishing her comic! But she had to do this fucking essay!

She slumped back into the spinning chair with a groan, the smooth flow of the anime theme song she was listening being interrupted by the irritating and repetitive beeping, telling her she had a new text.

With a sigh, she unlocked her phone to see who it was.

**One text from: Michelangelo XD**

**How's the essay coming along??Nearly done???**

She looked back at her computer with another groan of dismay, thumbing a quick _'No'_ before returning to her essay.

Her phone vibrated against the desk again.

"What is it this time?" She hummed, reading the text.

**Michelangelo XD**

**Y'know you can just write the essay in the coffee shop. We have free wifi and snickerdoodles.**

She was about to type a reply when her phone buzzed again.

**Michelangelo XD**

**The snickerdoodles are not free btw. They cost money, unfortunately.**

Nanaba smiled fondly at the screen of her phone, typing a quick reply of; _'do you miss me that much?'_ And returning to her work.

Her phone buzzed yet again.

"C'mon you loveable bastard! I have work to do!" She hissed, unlocking her phone and reading the reply.

**Michelangelo XD**

**I prefer your company to Erwin and Levi. Please?**

She replied with: _'sorry, I can't. You're too distracting ;P'_ and sent it before she could register the double meaning behind her words.

"Nonononononono! Too flirty! NOOO! And he's seen it! Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Shit! Ohhh I've fucked this up! I've fucked up this friendship! I'm going to die alone! I'm going to-"

"Holy shit you're worse than Moblit says you are."

Nanaba physically jumped in shock, phone flying up in the air and fumbling to catch it as she turned to the source of the voice.

"Gelgar you asshole!" She snapped at her friend, who was looming over her with a grin.

"You look like Golum crossed with a basic teenage girl crouched over your phone like that. What happened?"

"I met this dorky nerd barista called Mike-"

"Who you have a crush on, I already know that part, go on."

"How the fuck do you already know about it?!"

"I know everything. I'm full of secrets."

Nanaba arched an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"I'm kidding. Moblit told me."

"That gossipy bitch!"

"Hey, don't blame him. He needs to vent to somebody. That somebody being yours truly. I'm basically his therapist now. I really should start charging him…"

"Can't he tell his girlfriend if he wants to vent?"

"Nifa ain't having none of it. So I volunteered to give him a hand and listen to him. Case in point, Hange has verbal diarrhoea, Moblit is her verbal shitter and I am the plumber who cleans out Moblits system so he can take more shit."

"Gross analogy man! Gross!"

"You're picturing it, aren't you?" Gelgar asked with a grin.

"Really wish I wasn't."

"We're going off topic! What happened now?"

"Accidentally sent a flirty text." She groaned, slumping over her chair.

"Why are you so worried?"

"I've fucked this friendship up in the early stages!"

"Or you've sparked a romance. From what I've heard he's into you."

"And how much do you know?"

"Everything from the TMNT theme song to this moment in time."

"I'm going to kill Moblit."

"My point is that he's in love with you."

"He's not."

"Oh my god. He. Is."

"Nerd girls like me are basically a guys best friend. But with boobs."

"Which is why he loves you."

"My boobs?"

"Your personality dumb ass!"

"I said best friend. Not lover."

"Oh my god he's in fucking love with you! Ricky! Help me out!" Gelgar hollered at Rico, who was stuffing books into the crammed shelves as neatly as possible.

"Don't call me Ricky!" She hissed. "And quiet in the library! If you wish to discuss Nanaba's failure of a love life-"

"Rude." Nanaba interjected.

"Then discuss it somewhere else besides the library!" Rico hissed, ignoring Nanaba, punctuating her sentence with an eye roll.

"But I was working before Gelgar came in and ruined everything."

"You call texting your boyfriend working?" Gelgar scoffed.

"Mike is not my boyfriend! He's just a friend."

"Isn't that what you said to him this morning? Apparently you could pinpoint the exact moment you broke his heart with your stupidity."

"Everything was fine until you waltzed in here like you're sooo great with that fucking pompadour of yours, which FYI, is nowhere near cool."

"Hey! It is cool! I'm bringing it back!"

"Will you both shut up! I have a job to do, remember? I work here on Saturdays!" Rico hissed, jamming a book into the shelf above Nanaba's head.

"Which you're only doing to impress that politics major Isaac or whatever his name is."

"Ian. And it's not to impress him! I just want to work in the library to make a decent amount of money."

"Sure thing Ricky."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ricky! Ricky! Ricky!"

"Do you want me to break your oversized nose with this seven hundred page dictionary? It's a hard back."

"Whoa Rico, chill. The book will only make his horrible pterodactyl nose worse. Unless its broken enough for rhinoplasty, but just chill the fuck out." Nanaba cut in quickly, hoping that Gelgar wouldn't end up with a broken nose, because lets face it, who wants that?

"Can everyone stop poking fun at my nose? We have a bigger problem here, aka Nana failing to recognise whether or not this barista is in love with her."

"Can you even fathom how little I care right now? From what I've have Nifa shrieking down my phone about Moblit being to stressed to come to bed, I'm staying out of this. I'm stressed enough about midterms, I don't want it to double with this and harm my love and/or sex life."

"Do you even have one?" Gelgar scoffed.

Rico glared at Gelgar and sighed, pushing her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

"For what it's worth, Nanaba, I hope you are happy with whatever decision you make."

With that, Rico turned on her heel and left that section of the library.

"What a bitch… how the hell are you friends with her?"

"She's my sarcastic friend, she's a nice person when she isn't stressed out or pissed off."

"… And then Nanaba said; 'As a friend.' I mean seriously, you could see the exact moment the poor guys heart split apart in a bazillion kagillion pieces!" Hange screamed in frustration, slumped against the workbench of the bio lab.

Moblit rolled his eyes, peering back into the microscope before jotting something down.

"Mob, are you even listening to me?! She ruined her chances by saying; 'As a friend.' I mean, how dumb is-"

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THIS!" Moblit yelled at Hange. "YOU'VE TOLD ME FIFTY NINE TIMES IN AN HOUR!"

"Oh my god, Moblit I am so sorry-"

"No you're not! You'll apologise and fifteen minutes later you'll resume the constant talking my ear off about this without any consideration for how little I care or what it does to me! For once, shut the fuck up about this and stop being so selfish! Is it to much to ask?! Jesus fucking Christ Hange!"

Hange pursed her lips, crossing her arms and gripping her biceps while staring at the ground.

"… Is that really how this shit makes you feel?" She asked hesitantly after a long, tense pause.

"Hange, don't cry. I've just been really stressed about midterms and your romantic misadventures aren't really helping."

"…You clarified that."

"I didn't mean to upset you. It just made me so… mad, how inconsiderate you were being. "

Hange smiled weakly, stretching out her arms.

"Hug it out?" She grinned crookedly.

"Oh alright." Moblit chuckled, wrapping Hange in a bear hug.

"Sorry I'm such an insensitive bitch." She mumbled against his hoodie.

"You just need to know when to shut up sometimes." Moblit told Hange, patting her back.

"Okay. Sooo back to work?" Hange asked, pulling back.

"Yeah. And no slacking. This project is due tomorrow morning."

"Okay. What do I need to do?" Hange asked, sitting down in front of the laptop.

"Type my notes into the PowerPoint, ask me if you can't read my handwriting."

"Your handwriting is a million times better than mine."

"That's true. If you want to be a doctor you should tidy it up, the sloppy handwriting causes over seven thousand deaths a year." Moblit warned her, peering back down the microscope.

"Thank you for that, mr walking google, but my mind moves too fast for my hand to keep up."

"Hello how are my favourite students!" Yelled Dot, kicking open the door of the lab and visibly startling the pair.

"Ah! Professor! You scared me!" Moblit gasped, turning towards the professor, who was rather red in that face and breathing heavily.

"Sorry lad, didn't mean to scare you." Dot said sympathetically, patting Moblits back. "I just came to check up on my favourite students."

"Sure you did." Hange murmured with a smirk, fingers flying fast on the keyboard as she typed up the notes.

"Are you questioning my reasons for being here?"

"I just don't believe you. Why're you here? Really." Hange asked, grinning.

"Well, um-"

"PIXIS!" Came a roar from down the hall.

"…Well, you know how Keith takes my jokes."

"Oh my god what have you done now." Moblit groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"PIXIS!" The thundering of rubber soled loafers against linoleum got louder and more frequent.

"Moblit, would you be a good friend and open the window?" The professor grinned weakly.

"Why should I?" Moblit asked.

"Moblit, open the fucking window unless you want your hair to lose its sandy brown pigment that Nifa loves oh so very much." Hange told him firmly.

"You are not bleaching my hair!"

"Oh, I'm not." Hange smirked darkly.

"PIXIS!" The roar of the pissed off law professor got closer.

"You have heard of the theory that hair goes white in an extreme state of fear and shock, haven't you?"

"That's just a theory."

"Which can be put into practice if you don't open the window."

"PIXIS!"

Moblit yelped and tore open the window.

"Out. Now."

Dot nodded, climbing through the frame and dangling his feet over the two metre drop from the window.

"Thanking you kindly." Dot smiled, dropping out of the window, landing on his feet and running.

"For a sixty-three year old, he sure is energetic." Moblit mused, closing the window.

"Maybe he's tripping on acid." Hange shrugged, fingers still dancing against the keyboard.

"If he was tripping balls he wouldn't be allowed to teach."

"I was joking, jeez."

"WHERE IS HE?!" Roared professor Shadis, standing in the doorway, breathing laboured from chasing his fellow professor around the campus.

The man had feathers and glitter stuck to the side of his face, along with an enormous blob of neon silly string on his barren scalp, a strange, translucent pink goo dripping down the lapels of his tweed jacket.

"HE JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW AND RAN NORTH EAST!" Moblit screamed in fear of the law professor.

"Thank you," he said sternly. "Mr Bunsen-"

"Berner. M-Moblit Berner sir."

"Thank you Mr Berner." He said firmly, turning sharply on his heel and leaving.

"Good job Moblit, you sold out our professor!" Hange said sarcastically, slow clapping him. "Now we'll never get a good grade."

"I'm sorry! He had murder in his eyes! What was I supposed to do, not sell him out?"

"Yes!"

"He'll escape. He always does."

"Eh. True." Hange shrugged, returning to the computer to finish the task.

"Hey, can you add; 'upon further inspection the test matter's state has drastically deteriorated within an hour of being removed from an airtight containment unit.' " Moblit asked, lowering the scope to get a better look.

"Sure thing." Hange answered shortly, fingers typing rapidly at the keyboard just before her phone buzzed. "Ooh! A text! Sorry Mob, it might be my mom."

"Sure, whatever, just get back to work afterwards." Moblit sighed.

**One text from: Bananaba**

**HELP I ACCIDENTALLY SENT A FLIRTY TEXT TO MIKE!!!!! O•O**

"Oh my god Nanaba." Hange groaned, flopping back into her chair and sending a quick 'omfg, I literally can't with you rn' .

"What's she done now?" Moblit asked with a distressed sigh.

"Sent a flirty text to the barista dude on accident."

"Wow. The level of incompetence is nearing hilarious."

"Hold up, I need to tell Levi."

"Oh no you don't." Moblit said firmly, standing up from where he was stooped over the microscope.

"Why not?"

"You'll start talking over text, you'll get distracted and you'll get zero work done."

"No I won't." She denied, beginning to type a quick text.

"Yes, you will." He said sternly, snatching her phone from her grasp and holding it up above him head, arm fully stretched out.

"C'mon man! Gimme my phone back!" She whined, jumping to try and snatch it back.

"No. You always get super distracted and then you disappear off to the coffee shop!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Get back to work."

"Give me my phone!"

"No." He told her firmly, opening his rucksack and shoving her phone into it, placing it on the highest shelf in the room, where all the experiments were kept. "You finish your paragraph and then you can get the phone back when I think you done enough."

Hange groaned, slumping back into her chair.

"Fiiiine. God you're like my mom."

"I only want the best for this project."

Mike was slumped back into the old leather armchair tucked away into the corner of the shop, scrolling through his tumblr dash for the fifth time today.

Hey, it was his break and what he does in his break is up to him.

Why the fuck does no one post anything new?!

Bored, he went back to his texts to see what Nanaba had replied nearly an hour ago, he hasn't been able to see the text because Levi snatched the phone out his hand and yelled at him to get back to work.

**Nana <3**

**sorry, I can't. You're too distracting ;P**

Mikes eyebrows drew into his hairline.

"What?" He asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I didn't say anything." Erwin called to him from the counter.

"I know. It's just a text I got…"

"From Nanaba?" Erwin asked excitedly, running towards him. "What does she say?"

"It's none of your business, leave me alone."

"Mike, we previously clarified that your love life is my business. Now give me the phone."

"Fuck no!" Mike snarled, pulling his phone close to him.

"Give it to me!" Erwin commanded, attempting to snatch the phone.

"Don't fight him. Just give in and get it over with." Levi called in their direction. At the precise moment Levi had finished his sentence, Erwin snatched the phone from Mike's grasp.

"Don't read my texts asshole!" Mike pleaded, starting to rise from the chair, but Erwin pressed him down by pushing his head firmly with the palm of his hand. "Noooo!"

" 'I prefer your company to Erwin and Levi's. Please? ' " Erwin read aloud, quoting the text. "Firstly, how dare you, I am great company. Secondly; you're coming on too strong. You're sounding thirsty."

"Oh my god just give me my phone back."

"Hold up; _'sorry, I can't. You're too distracting winky-face-with-tongue-emoji_ ' ? Oh my fucking god she's flirting with you!"

"Give. It. BAAACK!"

"She's fucking flirting with you, and you don't respond?! What kind of a weakling did I raise?!"

"I'm eleven months older than you, you never could've raised me."

"I'm the dad friend, stop forgetting these things." Erwin said matter-of-fact-ly. "Now why the fuck did you not reply?! She's obviously flirting with you!"

"Levi took my phone before I could see the text!"

Erwin gasped melodramatically, glaring at Levi.

"Levi you _bastard_!"

"He was slacking off during rush hour!"

"If it wasn't for you he could've had a new girlfriend by now!"

"Tch. Yeah right." Levi snorted, rolling his eyes. "Mike has less romantic finesse than a fucking gynophobic teenager."

"I'm trying to help him." Erwin reasoned. "Now, what's the perfect response to something like this? It needs to be cool, calm, definitely flirty…"

"And definitely not writing by you, you colossal pervert." Mike snarled, snatching his phone back from Erwin, typing a quick; 'lol sorry, can't help it.' And dropping down into the chair again.

"Nono! You can't just reply like that you-"

"Don't you have a job to do?" Mike asked, a slight growl in his voice.

"Don't you?" Erwin smirked back.

"I have ten minutes left of my break, you don't."

Erwin sighed in defeat and began to walk back to the counter.

"Have fun jerking off tonight, you pathetic coward!" Erwin yelled at him from the counter.

Mike rolled his eyes, switching back to tumblr and checking his dash. He knew that no one would probably be posting anything but still, it was something to do. Then a familiar blog popped up. Nana.Nexus.

Mike smiled fondly. She finished the comic.

**Nana.Nexus:**   
**Hey guys!! Sorry this took so long but you can't rush perfection! Enjoy!!!**

Read the small paragraph of text. He studied the comic, reading the text carefully while drinking in her the beauty of her artwork and cracking up at the little jokes and references and niggles scattered about the artwork.

When he had finished, he tapped the heart icon to leave a note, telling her that it was great.

"SURPRISE NERD!" Came a yell as a pair of soft hands gripped his shoulders.

At the shock of this rather loud intervention, Mike screamed, body visibly jumping and phone flying out of his hand.

Then there was a laugh, a gentle, happy laugh.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted to surprise you." Nanaba managed to get out, laughing.

Mike bent down to grab his phone, pocketing it and standing up, facing her.

"It's fine. I just zone out when I'm on my phone. I probably need to get back to work. I read your comic by the way, definitely worth the month long wait. Good job-"

Nanaba's arms wrapped under Mikes shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank youuu!" She squealed.

Mike shot a worried look at Erwin, cheeks flaming red and unsure of what to do, but Erwin was beside himself with laughter while Levi was filming the whole ordeal.

Assholes.

Mike stiffly hugged her back murmuring a quick; 'I'd have to be blind not to like it.'

"Ahem. Nanaba?" Came a voice. Definitely masculine, but lower than the other guy that Hange came in with the other day. "I think you're hugging him longer than socially acceptable. Am I wrong in assuming that you're fairly uncomfortable?"

The man was of average height, fairly thin with pale skin and wide, blue eyes, a bird like nose and blond hair swept back into a pompadour.

"Hi. I'm -"

"Gelgar you asshole!" Nanaba snapped, pulling away from Mike and punching him in the shoulder.

"Um…"

"I'm Gelgar minus the whole 'asshole' thing. That's just Nan's personal opinion, and fuck you're tall. Remind me never to piss you off, you could probably kill me."

"I'd love to hang out with you, but my break just ended." Mike apologised to Nanaba, shooting a wary glance at her companion before walking over to the counter.

"You can't just ask a girl to come over then say you're busy!" The guy complained. "That's just classic douchebag."

"And a challenger approaches." Levi murmured sarcastically, not looking up from his phone.

"What can I get you?" Mike asked them pleasantly, voice ever so slightly strained.

"I'll just have a peppermint tea. You?" She asked her companion.

"Well…" the guy pondered what drink he wanted to get, slinging his arm around Nanaba's shoulders. "I think I'll take a flat white, to go, I don't have a lot of time on my hands."

Oh, that bastard crossed the fucking _line_. How fucking dare he touch Nanaba in front of him. Mike didn't care if she friend zoned him this morning. No one. Touches. Nanaba.

"Take a seat, I'll bring you your drinks when they're ready." Mike ground out through gritted teeth.

"Thanks Mike, that's really nice of you." Nanaba said thankfully.

"Yeah, you're a nice guy." The guy smiled at him, sauntering off with Nanaba.

"Erwin. Where do we keep the rat poison."

Levi looked up from his phone.

"Shit. He's gone Shakespeare on this shit."

"Mike, we don't kill customers."

"Did you fucking see that?"

"Her Facebook status said single."

"Check again."

Erwin pulled out his phone, opening Facebook.

"It still says single."

"Good."

"You need to confess within the next twenty-four hours or he might take her." Erwin warned Mike as he turned to make the drinks.

When Mike had finished, he put the steaming mugs into a tray and walked slowly towards them, setting the tray down in the table and handing out the drinks.

The guy snatched his up, thanked Mike and left, leaving Mike and Nanaba alone together at the table.

"Who was that guy."

"Gelgar? He's a friend, I met him when I started uni."

"Seems like a jerk."

"Eh. We all have that asshole friend, though for you I'm not sure if its Erwin or Levi."

"It's Erwin." Levi said from the counter.

"Definitely Erwin." Mike confirmed. "Hey, I was wondering, now that you're done with the comic, maybe you could draw something for me?"

"Like a commission?"

"Yeah…"

"What d'you want me to draw?"

Mike paused for a moment, thinking.

"I want you, to draw me as… a sailor senshi."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sailor Moon was my jam as a kid."

"YESS! I love Sailor Moon! I based my hair on Sailor Uranus. I'm sorry, I gotta get in on this. I'm drawing myself too."

"I want in!" Erwin called from the counter. "And make Levi Sailor Mars!"

"Why the fuck am I Sailor Mars?"

"Dark hair, bitchy attitude. Can I be Moon?" Erwin asked.

"Dibs Saturn." Mike grinned.

"Okay, okay. This is gonna be awesome!~"


	13. New love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens. 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I am so sorry this took so long. I have been so busy and I was writing this on my iPhone BC I don't have a laptop and now I have a Samsung and I had to move everything over. Any way, THE CHAPTER Y'ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FORRRR

Mike pulled his phone from his Legends of Zelda messenger bag, unlocking it and refreshing the messages inbox for the one hundred seventy seventh time in twelve hours. No new messages.   
Relax, she's just busy. Just working on his commission. She's definitely definitely definitely not with the pompadour douche bag-  
"Watch where you're fucking going!" Came a growl, followed by a rough shove.   
Mike looked away from his phone to see an extremely pissed Levi standing infront of him, tucking a loose strand of night coloured hair behind his ear.   
"Oh my god. You've tied your hair up in a man bun?" Mike snorted, holding back a laugh.

"It's a ponytail. And yes. It was getting in my eyes and pissing me off."  
"Are you sure it's not just for Hange?" Mike smirked at him.   
Levi gave him an irritated glare, spying the large Tupperware box tucked safely under him arm.   
"Are you sure you didn't get up really fucking early to bake for your not-girlfriend?"   
"Touché, tiny man." Mike chuckled, starting to carry on walking to the coffee shop.   
Mike reached the door, Levi close behind him and pulled it open.  
…Only to find Erwin with an A1 chart with pictures of Mike, Levi, Hange and Nanaba and a mess of different coloured lines, instructing the same girl from a few days ago.   
"So, I'm going to point at someone, and you're going to tell me who they are, and how they are significant, okay Ymir?"  
"Got it." Ymir nodded readily.   
Erwin pointed at Nanaba.  
"Name: Nanaba Hendricks. Significance: the roommate and best friend of Hange, the object of Levi's affection after a one night stand roughly two weeks ago, and Nanaba is the object of Mike's affection. Due to yesterday's events he will confess to her today or there will be consequences."  
"Erwin… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Mike yelled.   
"Oh hey, you showed up. I was just running our new recruit through basic training." Erwin said pleasantly, as if the entire A1 chart wasn't even there.   
"Yo." Ymir greeted, punctuating her sentence by popping her bubblegum.   
"That whole chart is so fucking creepy. When did you make it?"  
"Last night. Do you like it?"  
"If I said it was creepy, do you think that meant I liked it?"   
"Mike? Do you like it?"  
"I'm just gonna agree with Levi. That's fucked up."  
"At least Ymir appreciates my efforts!" Erwin huffed.   
"He's trying to help you." Ymir shrugged. "That's the sign of a good friend. Besides, neither of you are good with romance or any of that, I've seen security footage-"  
"YOU SHOWED HER THE SECURITY FOOTAGE?!" Mike and Levi roared at the same time.   
"Yeah. Epic faail! You are soo lucky to have me, Ymir, great with the ladies and an epic pick up artist." She grinned, folding her arms.   
"Great." Levi groaned. "I'm getting romance advice from a teenager."  
"Hey, I bet I've had more sex than you have!" Levi shot her a questioning glare. "…I haven't." She said quietly.   
"Shouldn't we be setting up shop? We open in five minutes." Mike asked the trio.   
"Right." Said Erwin, nodding. "Mike, put those baked goods in the thing, I don't remember what it's called, and put on an apron. Levi, put on an apron and make sure everything is working. Ymir, keep giving me good ideas."  
"Is that what you're calling them?" Levi questioned, tying on his apron.   
"Fuck you." Ymir sneered. "So, what time do these chicks come in?"  
"Nine o'clock every morning." Erwin answered, folding the chart.  
"Okay. Lemme think about this for a second…" Ymir murmured, leaning against the counter, brow scrunched in concentration.   
Mike set the Tupperware box onto the counter, next to Ymir, and started unpacking it.   
"Oh sweet, cookies!" She grinned, reaching to take a cookie from the box, only for Mike to grip her wrist tightly, stopping her.   
"That'll come out of your salary." He warned her.   
"Shit dude, amazing reflexes."  
"Uh, thanks…"  
"Are you like, Spider-Man or something?"  
"Um… This is actually the result of sixteen years of playing video games…"  
"Oh yeah, king eyebrow told me you were a nerd. Never really been one myself, but I do love me some Game of Thrones!"  
"You mean A Song of Ice and Fire."  
"No, I mean Game of Thrones."  
"The books are called-"  
"I don't read the books."  
"Oh. Um… sorry for assuming…"  
"S'fine man. Can I have a cookie?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No. I need to put them in the case. And I believe Erwin needs you?"   
"Right. Yeah. Okay. See ya!" Ymir called, running towards the supply closet, tripping and falling on her face. "Shit. Damn fucking laces…"   
"Don't get blood on my nice, clean floor, or you'll be the one cleaning it up." Levi warned her, tying on his apron.   
"Hey Levi, can you turn the sign from open to closed? Thanks!" Erwin called from the supply closet.   
Levi walked over to the door, turning the sign with a sigh. One more day of work, one more day of suffering customers, one more day of seeing her…  
Just as he turned the sign, the door was slammed open, hitting him in his face, hard.   
"HEYY COFFEE CREW!" Came Hange's energetic cry as she ran into the shop for her morning caffeine fix. "Where's Levi?"   
"Behind the door…" Mike snickered, covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing.   
Hange pulled the door away to see Levi, doubled over and cupping his nose, a small bead of blood trickling down his wrist.   
"Oh my god! Levi! I am sooo sorry!"  
"It's fine…" he grunted, an edge of pain in his voice. "You didn't see me, it wasn't your fault…"   
"Lemme see it." She said to him softly.   
"What?"  
"Your nose. It's bleeding, isn't it?"   
"I-I think so…"  
Hange carefully wrapped her hand around Levi's slightly bloodily wrist, gently pulling his hand away from his nose.   
"It doesn't look to be broken. Just a burst blood vessel from extreme pressure and shock." She said after a short analysis. "Someone get me a napkin."  
Ymir nodded, grabbing a fistful of napkins and running over to Hange, handing them to her.   
"Here."  
"Thanks, uh… "  
"Ymir. I'm new here, just started today."  
"Hi, I'm Hange, a friend of Levi's. By the way Mike, Nanaba probably won't come for a couple hours. She passed out on the couch at 3am while drawing your commission so she's still asleep right now." She called over her shoulder, taking the napkins and placing them over Levi's nose. "Tip your head back."  
"I know how to deal with a fucking nosebleed four eyes. I've been in enough fights." He growled, pulling hand away and tipping his head back, fingers clamping his nose shut. "Is there blood on the door?"  
Hange turned her head to inspect the door.   
"Nope."  
"Okay. Good."

“Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yes.” He hissed, using false irritation to cover up the growing redness in his cheeks.

He quickly wiped the blood away with the wad of napkins, standing up and disposing of the bloody napkins.

“Let me guess... caramel macchiato and a pain au raisin? That is your usual.”

“Mocha with a cinnamon bun today, those look good. Where d’you get them?”

“I get up early and bake them cookies, cupcakes, brownies, bars and buns.” Mike explained. “The complicated stuff like the croissants we get from a friend of Levi’s, Isabel. She’s really nice, you’d like her.”

“Cool. Levi, should bring her here so I can thank her in person.” Hange offered as Levi took his place behind the counter.

“I dunno. Izzy’s pretty busy with her son and all...”

“Are you okay to work? I must’ve hit you pretty hard.”

“I’m fine. Jesus four eyes, gimme a fucking break.” He groaned over his shoulder as he started to make her mocha. “Now is this to go or to stay?”

“Stay.” Hange called to him, dropping down in the leather armchair, which h quickly grown into her favourite chair, with a great view of Levi working, and it was insanely comfortable. Speaking of Levi, damn that ponytail looked good on him, not to mention how great his ass looks in those tight jeans and broad shoulders, straining the fabric of his tshirt and the beautiful, detailed sleeve of tattoos stopping just above his elbow, the design being pulled taut over the muscle of his biceps...

Damn, hange thought. Shorty looks hotter than ever today...

Hinges world returned to reality when a muscled, tattooed arm set a plate down on the table next to her along with a steaming mug.

Hange turned her head to meet Levi's face, eyes locking with one another for a few seconds, before tearing away from one another.

Was he staring at me?! Hange thought, using every ounce of her willpower not to blush. He wasn’t staring at me. I probably had something in my hair or something. Upon thinking that, Hange subconsciously untied her ponytail, running a hand through her hair, massaging her scalp to relieve herself of the tightness in her scalp.

“Thanks Levi.” She said warmly, after a long silence.

“Whatever.” He shrugged.

“Your hair looks good like that.” She blurted, cursing herself for saying that.

“... uh, thanks... I just was sick of it getting into my eyes. Y-Yours does to.” Levi mentally kicked himself. Don’t say anything else. Don’t say anything else. Whatever you do, don't- “When it’s out of that shitty ponytail I mean.” Good job Levi, the one time you didn’t keep your mouth shut.

“It does?” she asked with a tilt of her head. Why does that have to be so damn cute?! “I guess I’ll keep that in mind.” She smiled a him warmly, picking up her mocha and taking a sip. “Good as usual levi!~”

“It’s just coffee. I need to get back to work.” He said curtly, turning on his heel and walking back up to counter.

“Whoa. Brows told me you sucked at this, but I didn’t think you were this bad. Fucking hell man.” Ymir snickered as Levi walked back to the counter, clapping him on the back.

“Fuck off.” Levi sneered in reply, pulling out his phone and leaning against the counter.

“Y' know, if you use that attitude with everyone all the time it’s no wonder you’re struggling. If you want to have a rough, tough cool guy exterior then do that, just not as harsh. Like, take the cold shoulder down by about ten thousand percent-“

“I don’t need help.”

“Its okay to admit that you’re emotionally constipated, it’s fine.”

“I’m not-“

“You are.” Erwin said firmly, cutting him off. “She’s finished, go clear up for her.”

“Why can’t Ymir do it? She’s done nothing but provide us with pointless sarcasm since she joined.” Levi groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Now you know how we feel.” Mike murmured, scrolling through his barren tumblr dash.

“Zing!” grinned Erwin. “But in all seriousness, I’ll give you a five dollars bonus if you clear up that table.”

Levi grumbled under his breath and walked to the table next to the chair Hange was sat in, pouring over something on her laptop.

At the near audible clink of a spoon hitting the white ceramic cup Hanges head snapped up, her attention turned from her laptop to Levi, who was standing next to her, clearing up.

“Oh hey Levi! How’s your nose?” she asked with a childlike tilt of her head. Fuck that was unbearably cute.

“I-Its fine. I’m fine.” He said quickly, mortified by his stutter while trying to hide his blush.

“Holy fuck he’s helpless.” Ymir groaned, throwing her head back.

“Oh my god I know, right?” Erwin drawled. “He’s worse than Mike when he was a teenager!”

“Hey!” Mike snapped, looking up from his phone (he was playing a very heated match of hearthstone, which he was currently winning). “I wasn’t that bad as a teen.”

“Oh yes you were. Tall, lanky with peach fuzz, voice breaking at the worst of times, and I mean the worst. He would flail around any girl he met and actually, still does.”

“I do not flail around women!”

“Then how come you haven’t had a girlfriend in like, three years?”

“HANGE! THERE YOU ARE!” squealed a short boy with wide blue eyes and a blond bowl cut. “Moblit sent me to-”

“HANGE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!” Yelled the tall man running into the coffee shop. Levi glared at the pair, the blond boy shrieking and running out. The man swallowed thickly. “Professor P sent me. Well, I sent Armin first but he took too long. You’re late for class.”

“AHHHHHH SHIT! SORRY!” Hange screeched, scrambling to get out of the chair, failing miserably and falling of said furniture, landing on her back as a puff of air escaped her lips. “I’m... okay...”

Levi set down he tray on the table, rushing over to her.

“Fucking hell four eyes, you could’ve hit your head.” He said worriedly, sitti her back onto the chair.

“I think I did... But I’m okay!”

“For fucks sake, someone get an icepack or something.”

“Levi, it’s just a small bump. I’ll live.”

“I just don’t want you to have more brain damage than you ready do, jeez.” He sneered.

“I don’t need an icepack, but I do need to go. So here’s five bucks, keep the change and I’ll be seeing you , Levi. And hank, for being so nice to me. It makes my morning.” She said quickly, handing him the five dollar bill and packing up at lightning speed, leaving shortly.

“Hange wait!” Levi called as she bolted out of the door. “... I love you...” he sighed out loud as closed behind that whirlwind of a woman he loved so much. “AAAAAGH! NO. NO. STOP BEING PATHETIC!”

“You know we can here you.” Mike said mundanely, the usual hint of laughter absent in his tone.

“I DONT GIVE A SHIT RIGHT NOW!”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s just having a breakdown. He'll be fine in a couple minutes.” Mike shrugged.

“I am not having a fucking breakdown.”

“Calm down, you’re going to burst a vein in your eyeball or something.”

“I. Am. Calm.”

“You’re visibly shaking. Doesn’t count as calm in my book. How about you guys?” Ymir asked, lifting herself up onto the to sit on it.

“Definitely not calm.” Mike answered , eyes still glued on his phone.

“You’re freaking out. Go to the supply closet and calm down or you’re fired.”

“I. HATE. ALL OF YOU.” Levi growled as he stormed to the supply closet, locking himself in it with a loud slam. “WHY CANT I GET OVER HER!” came the muffled scream from behind the door.

“Wow. He really needs my help.”

HONNNK!

Nanaba's peaceful sleep was interrupted by a loud honk from an air horn.

“WHAT THE FU-”

HONNNK!

“Wake up sleepy head! Today is the day!” Gelar grinned, punctuating is sentence with another honk of air horn he was holding.

“What?” she mumbled, still only half awake.

“The day you said you’d confess to he barista guy!”

“And don’t you bail on us!” squeaked Nifa, hands on her hips.  
“You bail and there will be consequences! I will hurt you Nana!” Petra growled.

“What are you all doing in my room?!” Nanaba asked them all, running a hand through her short, messy hair.

“Yeah, what are we doing , Bird Nose?” Rico murmured, leaning against the wall, phone in hand.

“Making sure she doesn’t bail. And stop calling me Bird Nose.”

“Only if you stop calling me Ricky.”

“But Ricky suits you!”

“Then I guess you’ll have to get used to your new name.” Rico smirked, returning to her phone.

“Hell no.”

“Then stop calling me Ricky.”

“Stop calling me Bird Nose.”

“All I hear is tweet tweet tweet.”

“That’s funny you say that because that’s all you’re doing.”

“Does anyone speak bird? I can’t understand him.”

“Oh my god when will you two stop!” groaned Lynne. “Gelgar is a annoying, he doesn’t know when to stop and its a pain in the ass, but please, shut up!”

“Fine.” Rico shrugged. “I’ve got a class anyway. Bye.”

“Okay. With her gone we can get down to business. First up, outfit. How the fuck you confess to him. I’m thinking going up to him and telling him straight; ‘I’m in love with you.’ But I feel something is missing, y'know?”

“Get out of my room. I’m doing this on my own, my way. Thank you or your support but I need to get dressed. Bye.” Nanaba said sternly, rushing everyone out of the room. “Okay,” she breathed, shutting the door behind her. “What do I wear?” she pondered, pulling off her DRAMAtical murder sweatshirt. Just dress like yourself, its not like you’re going out on a date with him or something, she thought.

Nodding to herself, Nanaba ran to the bathroom, quickly showering and returning to dress, quickly throwing on her red fullmetal alchemist hoodie and a pair of black jeans, pulling on some pikachu socks.

She turned to her laptop and closed the episode of Steven Universe she was watching, saving her drawing and shutting it down, stuffing it in her white canvas backpack along with the graphics pad, slinging it over her shoulders and walking swiftly to the door, pulling on her sneakers grabbing her purse, phone and keys, stuffing the items into the large pocket of her hoodie.

I’m telling him today. I’m telling him today. No going back. He has to find out today.

She untangled her earphones from her pocket, pulling out her phone and plugging the cable into her phone, putting bud in each ear and hitting shuffle as she strolled down the halls of her apartment block, exiting the building.

She walked across the courtyard onto the pavement, the music drowning out the loud angry horns of commuters trapped in the traffic.

The university campus stretched tall and proud behind her, its mixture of old and new architecture blending oddly in the landscape, whispering silent promises of opportunity and success as the vibrant buzzing of students conversations brought the buildings to life.

She crossed the busy road, narrowly missing a beaten up , the driver yelling at her to watch where she was going. She just shrugged an rolled her eyes.

She moved quickly, crossing busy roads and running though alleyways until she reached the hidden gem known as Freedom Coffee shop. She inhaled deeply, crossing the road and running to the door, pushing it open slowly, hearing he soft chime of the bell.

No turning back.

“Nanaba!” Mike called from the counter with a grin. Fuck, why did that have to be o cute?! “Hange told me, you don’t need to explain. Don’t work too hard, its ready when its ready.”

Nanaba gripped the tan faux leather strap of her backpack, walking up to him at the counter, towards Mike.

Tell him. Its three words. Just say it.

“You look terrible...” Mike said, concern written on his face. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No I am not okay...” Nanaba croaked, running hand through her hair.

Mike pulled her into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

“What happened?” he asked, worried as hell.

“I was drawing, and started watching Sailor Moon as reference and I kinda wound up binge watching Steven Universe... The Rose Quartz episodes...”

He hugged her tighter.

“Hey, its okay.”

Why the fuck are you guys talking about rocks?” came an unknown voice. A woman’s by the sound of it. Over Mikes shoulder Nanaba saw a woman behind e counter next to Erwin and Levi, a confused expression on her tanned, freckled features.

“Its a dumb fucking kids show.” Levi explained. “I’m surprised there is actually someone else in the world besides Mike who is sad enough to watch the show.”

“Hange loves Steven Universe.” Nanaba smirked, pulling away from the hug, watching Levi falter with satisfaction. “Not so much show for losers, is it now?”

Levi's lips pressed into a thin line as he pocketed his phone and sent a sharp glare in her direction.

“Maybe I’ll take a look.” He said stiffly, folding his arms.

Now is your chance! Tell him!

“So what can I get you?”

“Huh? Um. Can I get a hot chocolate with a shot of espresso? I really need it.”

“So you want a mocha?”

“I want an espresso on the side. But only if you want to.”

“It would be easier if I made a mocha.”

“Bro, give the lady what she wants.” Said the girl hind he counter, popping her green bubblegum at the end of her sentence.

“No really, its fine. A mocha would probably be cheaper anyway. Lack of sleep is clouding my judgment.”

“Then why are you here? If you’re still tired you should go to sleep.”

“You remember my asshole friend?”

“Yeah. That guy. What about him?” Mike asked tightly. Was his eye twitching?

“He woke me up an air horn forty five minutes ago. Wouldn’t let me go to sleep.”

“Jerk.”

“He can be a good guy, when you get to know him.”

“Sorry to butt into your conversation, but Nanaba, if you need to sleep then you the are welcome to use the supply closet. I keep a beanbag and blanket in there for someone, normally Mike from binge watching too much Netflix, needs to sleep.”

“Really?” Nanaba asked, yawning and stretching. “That sounds great right about now. Thanks so much.”

“Its nothing. Mike, show her where the supply closet is.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Mike said dryly, catching the keys Erwin threw at him. “C’mon, you look like you could use some rest.” Mike said softly, flashing her his signature warm smile as he led her the supply closet and unlocking it, opening the door wide for her with one hand and flicking on the light with another.

Nanaba followed him in shyly, murmuring a quiet ‘thank you' to which he replied with a grin and “Its nothing, really.”

She dropped down onto the dark blue bag in the middle of the fairly small room, removing her backpack from her shoulders and taking her phone out of her pocket.

“Hey Mike?”

Tell him. Now. Tell him. For the love of god-

He turned at the mention of his name and questioning nature of the phrase.

“Yes?” he asked, a slight energy in his tone. It was quite cute really, how dog-like some of his mannerisms were. The sniffing. The energy at a call or mention of his name. How quickly his attention could shift. It was insanely adorable.

Tell him. Now is your chance. It’s perfect. Just open your mouth and-

“Can you take my phone and backpack away from me? My laptop is in there and I don’t want to be tempted to go on them-” he put up his hand, silencing her rambling.

“Say no more. I understand completely.” He said, taking her phone and laptop. “Now go to sleep.”

“Thanks again.” She said sheepishly, throwing the blanket over herself.

“Again, its nothing. Go to sleep before you die of exhaustion.”

“Okay!” she laughed, curling up on the beanbag, closing her eyes.

Mike slowly closed the door, turning to walk to the counter only to find Erwin and Ymir frowning at him severe disapproval.

“What?” Mike whispered.

“You told us you were going to confess!” Erwin hissed. “I haven’t heard y confessing from either of you!”

“Not cool dude. Not cool.” Ymir sighed, shaking her head slowly in disappointment.

“Now isn’t the right time! She’s tired, I don’t want to say something like that when she’s tired!” Mike hissed urgently.

“For fucks sake give it a break.” Levi groaned, looking up from his phone. “Give him a break while you’re at it.”

“Fine.” Erwin huffed. “But it doesn’t mean I’m okay with you not fessing up.”

Just at what seemed to be the perfect , Erwin’s phone rang, interrupting the irritating loop of ‘Part of your world' from The Little Mermaid playing softly in the background, replacing it with the irritating squawk of his ringtone.

“I’m sorry gang, gotta take this.” Erwin explained, disconnecting his phone from the aux cord, walking to the door and exiting the shop.

“Thank fuck he’s gone.” Levi sighed in relief, taking out his phone and reaching for the aux cord.

“Oh hell no.” Mike said, snatching the aux cord from Levis grasp. “I am not listening to your French Pop music.”

“Well Stromae is better than your shitty anime theme songs and death metal!”

“How. Dare. You.”

“Oh I dare, now give me the fucking aux cord.”

“No.”

“Stromae better than Disney and glam rock.”

“Is anyone gonna ask my opinion?” Ymir piped up.

The two men looked away from each other to the olive skinned girl sitting cross legged on the counter who had been watching squabble amusement.

“Just sayin'. I’m part of the crew now, I should have say in shit.”

“She does have a point.” Mike shrugged, dropping the aux cord.

“Alright kid, who are you going to pick?”

“Me.” She said with a smug grin.

“What?”

“My phone.” She grinned evilly, pulling a smartphone out of her pocket, reaching down with her long, lanky arms to plug her phone into the aux cord connected to the stereo.

“Merde.” Levi murmured as Ymir lay on the counter, scrolling through her songs and selecting one.

Music bled out of the speakers, the steady beat of Nicki Minaj's ‘Anaconda’ filling the room, much to Levis dismay, which he did not hide.

“Uuggggggh I fucking hate this song.” Levi groaned.

“What? Its good dance music.” Ymir excused, putting her hands up in defence.

Levi cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m a professional dancer.” She explained.

“Then why do you need a job here?” Mike asked, curious.  
The tall girl shrugged, pulling the elastic tie from her hair and releasing it before re-tying it back to its low ponytail.

“When my parents kicked me out, they told my agent that I didn’t want to be a dancer and that I ran away, which was bullshit obviously, ‘cause they disowned me for being gay.” She explained. “I went from winning competitions and living in a wealthy home to living on my cousins couch and working in a coffee shop...” she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. “But I met you guys here, and you’re awesome!”

“Um... Change the song maybe?” Levi said after a long, tense silence.

“Oh, sure thing man.” She said, as if the moment had never happened, changing the song.

The rap music was interrupted by a sudden silence before trumpets filled the room.

“Ayyy Shakira!” Ymir grinned, jumping off the counter a beginning to sway her hips to the rhythm and moving to he sound of the singers nearly decipherable singing.

“I am the master of Shakira.” Levi smirked.

“Dude, I am a professional dancer, let me do this.”

“Have you been clubbing with him? The way he can move his hips would make even he straightest guy and the gayest girl want to bang him.” Mike told her.

“Let me show you how its done.” Levi said smugly, untying his apron and setting down his phone, not bothering to shut it off.

“Oh, is the shorty with the man bun challenging me to a dance battle? You’re going down!”

“Its a ponytail, and you wish.”

Mike grabbed Levis phone, hoping he didn’t notice and selected the camera app, switching to video mode.

“C’mon Levi, show her how its done!” Mike called, egging him on.

“Watch, and learn.”

“This is going to be good.” Mike smirked under his breath. “Go!”

Levi's body moved perfectly to the rhythm, hips twisting and gyrating, body moving in ways that should be illegal." His limbs seemed to float through the air, willing himself to look like a mirage in an arid desert. His movements made him resemble a celestial being, his body curving to the sound of the music in a seemingly effortless dance.

Mike stopped filming, closing the camera app and opening the texts app, selecting Hange and sending the video before shutting the phone off and setting it down.

“Alright Ymir, you’re up.”

The music changed, a techno beat replacing the Latin-esc trumpets.

“Applause by Lady Gaga. I was one of the back up dancers. Prepare to be amazed.”

Ymirs dancing was incredible. The perfect, practiced and effortless sway of her limbs like a marionette with their sudden jerks and gentle sways. It was mesmerizing.

The door swung open on its hinges.

“What do you mean she quit?!” came an irritated yet soft and feminine voice as a petite blonde girl stormed in. “Where am I going to find a replacement so quickly?! The show is tomorrow night-“ her eyes fell of Ymir, who was so involved in her dancing that she didn’t notice the sudden the intrusion. “I’m going to have to call you back Mina. Hey, you!” she called to Ymir, who at the direct address turned her head towards he speaker and freaked out at the plain gorgeousness in front of her and fell over.

“Ow...”

“Oh my god! I didn’t mean to scare you! Are you okay?!” the girl asked, pulling off her sunglasses to reveal the biggest, most beautiful sapphire blue eyes she'd ever seen.

“...Pretty...” was all Ymir said.

“Um... Thanks... Look, you’re an amazing dancer, and I’m down a back up dancer, how would you like to dance on stage tomorrow night?” the girl explained quickly.

“Um sure. Do I know from somewhe-“

“HOLY SHIT KRISTA LENZ IS IN MY COFFEE SHOP!” Erwin screamed, falling to his knees. “I have been blessed.”

“Well. This is totally not weird. I just came in for a latte, and I have a replacement back up dancer and a grown man bowing at me. Totally not weird.”

“You get used to it.” Levi shrugged.

“Weird is normal here.” Mike added, turning to make the latte.

“I’m making her latte! Out of my way Big Foot!” Ymir hissed, shoving Mike out of the way.

“What the fuck!” Levi growled, shoving Mike. “Why the fuck did you hijack my phone you fuckwad!”

“Did he just swear three times in one sentence?” Krista asked.

“What, is it everyone shove Mike day again already?”

“Dude, that was a thing?”

“Levi hated how much bigger Mike was so I established that to make Levi feel better about himself.” Erwin explained.

“That never happened.”

“It happened. And you scissor kicked me in the balls.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hey, um, Ms. Krista-”

“Historia. Krista is just my stage name. Call me Historia.” She smiled sweetly.

“Um. Okay. Historia, is this to go?”

“Yeah. Can’t stay I’m afraid.” She shrugged.

Ymir poured the hot liquid into the paper cup, sealing it with the plastic lid, grabbing the back market beside her and quickly scrawling her number onto e cup.

“Hey can I have your number?” Historian asked as ymir handed her the cup. “I’ll need to contact you so you know where you need be for rehearsals and the show.”

“One step ahead of ya. Already wrote it on the cup.”

“I like how you think... I’m not sure if I have your name...”

“Ymir.”

“Thanks Ymir... Did I say it right?”

Ymir nodded, grinning.

“See you tomorrow Ymir.” Historia called as she left.

“Fuck I’m in love.”

“Ohh boy.” Erwin groaned.

There was a click as a slouched figure slunk into view.

“Thanks for letting me use the closet. I really needed that. What did I miss?” Nanaba asked, running her hand through her hair as she walked over to the coat rack and took her backpack, walking to one of the booths near the window.

“Krista Lens came into my coffee shop.” Erwin recalled wistfully.

“The pop star? Interesting.”

“Ymir and Levi had a twerk off.” Mike said bringing her a glass of water.

“Dude. That happened and you didn’t wake me up?”

“I didn’t want to. Should I have?”

“Nah. S'okay.” She shrugged, taking out her laptop and plugging in the graphics pad. “l’ll have a blueberry muffin and a strong coffee.”

“Comin' right up.”

Nanaba opened the drawing software and began to continue working on Mikes commission when her phone buzzed.

One new text from: Pterodactyl

Have you told him yet??

Right. She was meant to confess to Mike. Oh boy. She had to tell him. But there never seemed to be ‘right time'...

Mike returned shortly after with her order, setting it down with that adorable grin of his.

“Can I see?”

“Hm?” Nanaba grunted, snapped out of her reverie.

“The commission. Or is it a surprise?”

“Surprise!”

“Okay then. I’ll leave you to it.” He grinned, turning and walking away.

“Mike wait!”

He turned, his expression confused.

“Yeah?”

“... N-nevermind...”

“You sure?”

“Y-yeah. Everything is okay...”

He quirked an eyebrow.

“Are you-“

“Yes! E-everything is fine! Really!”

“Okay...” He said, sounding unconvinced.

Nanaba exhaled, relaxing against the seat of the booth.

For fucks sake, how was she going to do this?!

“Why didn’t you tell her?” Erwin hissed, pissed at Mike.

“I-I couldn’t.”

“Oh my god. You had the balls to hijack my phone and send a video of me dancing to Shakira to Hange but you can’t confess to Nanaba? You’ve got o be fucking kidding me.”

“I dunno. She’s acting weird. What should I do?”

“Talk to her!” everyone hissed.

“Okay. Okay. Fine.” Mike breathed in deeply. “Wish me luck.”

Nanaba was sat looking mundanely at the dreary city scene outside her window, the pen from the graphics pad hanging loosely between her deft fingers.

“Hey...” he managed to say, causing her head to snap up.

“Oh. Hey Mike.”

“I’m on break. I was wondering if I could sit with you... Can I?”

“You don’t need ask.” She said lamely.

The pair sat in an awkward silence, their minds screaming JUST TELL THEM.

Mike spoke first.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it...”

“I just have a lot on my mind.”

Another silence.

This time, Nanaba spoke first.

“Mike...”

“Yeah?”

“I... I have crush on this guy...” she said, eyes darting to the side, fingers picking absently at the loose threads of her old hoodie. “H-He’s really sweet and funny... I like him a lot... Just don’t know how to tell him...”

Mikes heart shattered like glass. He knew it. He never should’ve got his hopes up. She’s in love with the pompadour guy. But Mike was still her friends he still cared about her. He’d help her. He just wants to see her happy.

“I’d just go out and tell him straight. If he doesn’t feel the same way then him you’re cool with that and you are fine with being friends.” He managed to ay, hiding his heart break.

Another long, tense silence. This one thicker than the rest.

“Mike...” Nanaba said softly, her voice barely audible. “I-I like you... A lot.”

Mike couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She. Liked. Him? She felt the same?

“What?” was all he could say.

“If you don’t feel the same then we can just be friends!”

“N-no! I do feel the same. I have since I met you!”

“Really?”

“Yes! Are you free this evening?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“I want to take you out on a date.”

“Yes! I’d love to!”

“CAAAAN YOOU FEEEEL THE LOOOOOOVEE TONIGHT?! IIIN THISSS WAAY OF OURRRSS! SING WITH ME LEVI!” Erwin crooned to the music playing rom he stereo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for random fandom shit and updates on the fic at NerdQueensBlogBitches


	14. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE MIKENANA DATE HO SHIT BOI WE MADE IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Shit. Holy fuck. Its been nearly 6 months fuck i am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I just kinda lost my snk mojo, i got hooked on other fandoms, aka the onslaught of Yuri!!! On ICE shit I've been posting, but I promise to never leave a plot unfinished and I will never abandon you.

Nanaba had a date. Repeat Nanaba had a date. Mike had finally asked her out. It was like a dream come true. And here Hange was, stuck pining over some barista she’d hooked up with two weeks ago.

Although she was happy for Nanaba, don’t get her wrong, she was happy for her, but after not having a significant other for about four years, let alone date, she felt useless. She wasn’t much help in the fashion department either, if she were to be honest about it. So she let Nifa and Petra do their thing, and pulled out her phone.

One new text from: Short Ass Great Ass  
Video.1   
Enjoy >:) >:)  
Curious, Hange selected the video, slipping on her headphones and pressing play.

A loud Latino beat erupted into her ears from her headphones and the frame on the screen came to life. There was the girl from the coffee shop, arms folded and eyebrow cocked at the man dancing. Levi.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened more and more with each swift and graceful movement of his body. He moved so fluidly, as if he and the music were one.

“WOO! GO LEVI! SHAKE THAT ASS!” Cheered the person filming, the camera shaking as the cameraman started laughing. “Oh my god I’m dying. Wait ‘til she sees this.”

The camera cut out and the sound stopped, leaving Hange staring blankly at the screen, sliding off her headphones slowly.

...Only for her ears to be assaulted by loud squealing.

“I SEE A BLUSHY FACED ZOË WHAT ARE YOU BLUSHING AT?!” Petra squealed, tackling her.

“N-Nothing!” Hange stammered, shutting off her phone and shoving it in her back pocket, cheeks burning.

“Lemme see!” Petra squealed, reaching for the phone, Hange pulling the phone out of the grasp of the shorter woman. “Zoooooooë!” she whined, flailing and trying to reach the phone.

“If its a shirtless pic of that Levi guy then I suggest you try harder.” Nifa murmured, taking Nanaba's chin between her forefinger and thumb, eyeliner pencil in hand. “Stay still, Nan.”

“OMIGOD IS IT SHIRTLESS SELFIE?! ZOË HAND THE FUCKING PHONE OVER!” Petra screamed, leaping up and trying to snatch the phone.

“Its not a shirtless pic! It’s literally just a video of him dancing don’t hurt me Petra!”

“Dancing?” Nifa asked, dabbing a pale eye shadow onto Nanaba’s eyelid.

“Ohh yeah, Mike told me Levi was twerking to Shakira.” Nanaba said, brushing a lock of hair out of her, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. “You done Nif?”

Nifa nodded, placing the small brush back into the case and snapping it shut, slipping the glossy black case into her bountiful make up bag.

“Now all we have to do is wait for him to turn up.” Nifa grinned, standing up and brushing herself off. “Aw Nanaba, you look so beautiful.”

She did, indeed. She looked happy, albeit rather nervous, she look excited, and Hange couldn’t help but feel even the slightest pang of jealousy.

She wished she could just be just as upfront with Levi about her feelings, but it wasn’t as easy. Especially when he wouldn’t meet her gaze.

He seemed so stiff around her, so uncomfortable. He probably hates her... but and the same time it seems he’s fond of her... why did everything have to be so confusing?

“Ugh.” Petra growled, glaring at the screen of her phone, red wine painted lips pulled into a distasteful frown.

“What?” Nifa asked, packing her multiple make up bags into her large handbag.

“My ex just texted me.” Petra groaned, glaring at her phone.

“Auruo?” Nifa asked, cocking an eyebrow. “What does he want now?”

“Wait, he’s your ex? When did you guys break up again?” Hange asked, confused.

“We broke up two weeks ago. That’s why we went clubbing in the first place. Then you met the barista guy who you had a Tinder conversation with and now we’re here.”

“That was quick for him to come crawling back to you.” Nifa said, reclining onto the couch and pulling out her phone. “Hey Nan, can you look at me? Sorry, you just look so good I have to put this on Instagram.”

“I swear you guys broke up like, three months ago.” Hange said, raising a new eyebrow.

“We got back together two months back, then I just couldn’t bear him anymore, trying to be something he’s not. Being the tough guy stereotype. Ugh, it makes me so mad.”

“I’m so sorry but you guys have broken up and got back together so many times, I’ve lost count.” Hange said sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

“Zoë has a point,” Nanaba said, pulling on her leather jacket. “You guys have been on and off like a three year old playing with a light switch. You guys need to sit down and talk about this shit. You can’t keep doing this forever, P.”

“I know... he pisses me off and he can be a macho jerk or a pretentious ass... but when he’s himself, not the jock, not the cultured genius, not the bad boy, just Auruo, the dork that I love... the real Auruo’s why I keep coming back to him.” Petra said sadly, pastel manicured nails clacking against the glittered plastic of her phone case as she gripped it tightly.

“Aw, P...” Hange said sympathetically, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

“I’m sorry... I’m hogging all the drama. It’s Nanaba’s first date in forever, it’s about time you got out there, you nerdy hermit you.”

“Oh haha hilarious.” Nanaba grinned with a roll of her blue eyes.

Mikes heart was pounding. He sure as hell hoped he had the right address.

Calm down Mike, this is just a date. He thought to himself. Just a date with the most amazing woman in the world holy shit what are you doing.

Hesitantly, his hand, curled into a loose fist, edged towards to the arctic painted door, knocking softly.

Just as his hand pulled away the door swung open, revealing a petite woman with amber eyes and shoulder length strawberry blonde hair.

“HOLY MOTHER OF- you are tall. Oh my god Nanaba, is he even human?” the woman asked over her shoulder.

Mike shifted in his feet, readjusting his clammy grip on the plastic wrap of the modest bouquet he had behind his back, inhaling deeply.  
  
He hated it when people mentioned how tall he was as if he didn’t know. He hated it even more when they gawked at him. It made him feel like a circus freak...

“I bet you’ve got a huge-”

“PETRA OH MY GOD!” came a familiar voice. Nanaba. Oooh boy...

“What? I’m just making polite conversation.” The woman (who Mike assumed was Petra) said innocently.

Nanaba appeared in the doorway, looking slightly embarrassed and... wow...

Her hair was a little neater than its usual haphazard bed-headed style, a pale blue eyeshadow painted her eyelids, slightly glittery with a winged black liner making her eyes pop, her lips looked plump and kissable, painted and glossed an inviting shade of pink.

She wore a plain white top, the neckline modest and stopping at her sternum, revealing her collarbone and a floral patterned skirt with a high waist, her tan leather boots booting her from the bottom of his chest to just below his chin.

“Um, Mike? Are you, uh, ready to, Um, go?” Nanaba asked awkwardly, fiddling with the he straps of her small handbag.

“Oh! Um, flowers!” He yelped, moving to hand her the small bouquet but his hands decided to drop the whole thing entirely. “...Fuck... Nanaba I’m so sorry. This isn’t going how I wanted it to at all. I’m just nervous and I’ve been out of the game a while and-”

She cut him off with a soft laugh.

“Mike, you big dork. It’s fine. I... I’m pretty rusty too...” She smiled at him bashfully, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a gold coloured vine stretching from her lobe to the ring of the same colour near the conch of her ear. God, did he want to kiss it.

He took a deep breath. Baby steps Mike, baby steps.

He stooped to pick up the bouquet, carefully lifting the flowers off of the floor, exhaling as he rose to his full height.

“Let me try this again without being an awkward nerd... I got you flowers.” He said sheepishly, face burning as he held out the flowers.

“I’ll take them inside.” The petite woman from earlier said quickly, appearing from nowhere, plucking the bouquet from Mikes hands. “Go and have fun! Just not too much!”

“So, Mike. You want to go?” Nanaba mumbled shyly.

“S-sure...” He stammered in reply, holding out his hand for her to hold.

“Where are you talking me?” she asked as they started walking, having a little more confidence than earlier.

“Surprise.” Mike replied, small smirk tugging at his lips, moustache twitching as he did so.

“Aw come on! Tell mee!” she pouted with a small grin, tugging on his hand.

“It’ll ruin the surprise.” He laughed softly as the lead him down the winding staircase of the apartment complex, pushing open the door for Nanaba before following her out to the brisk autumn evening awaiting outside himself.

“So, what now?” she asked, tilting her head to look at him.

“Now, we walk. I don’t own a car.”

“It’s fine.” She smiled, squeezing his hand. “Which way?”

“Um... this way?” He paused. “Yeah. Definitely this way.” He confirmed, jerking his head to the left, tugging her hand with a small, boyish grin. “C’mon, this way!”

“Okay! Okay!” she laughed, striding to him. “Sorry, I don’t normally wear heels, so I’ll be a bit slower.”

“If... if you’re not used to them, why'd you wear ‘em?” He mumbled, slightly confused. “Y-You look great in them, but if you’re uncomfortable then you shouldn’t feel you have to force yourself for me or anything-”

“I’m not uncomfortable, I just walk slower in heels.” Nanaba laughed, smiling at him reassuringly. “Sorry about Petra... she can be a bit much sometimes.” She said apologetically.

“Petra?” Mike asked as they turned a corner. “Who’s Petra?”  
  
“The girl who answered the door. The one who said the thing about... y’know... she doesn’t know when to shut up sometimes. Sorry if she made you uncomfortable.”

“I’m friends with Erwin, you think I would be uncomfortable at that? Everything he says is a euphemism or an innuendo. He has no filter.” Mike chuckled, causing Nanaba to throw back her head in laughter.

“Oh my god! How many times a day does he do that?” she asked incredulously.

“Whenever he opens his mouth. And now that Ymir is working with us he’s a million times worse.”

“Aw, poor Mike.” She murmured sympathetically. “Have they been picking on you?”

“No, they haven’t. They haven’t shut up about the fact that I have a date with you.”

“Oh really? What kind of things have they been saying?”

“Erwin’s been saying that he’s a ‘proud father’ and that he’s happy that he’s ‘going to have grandchildren’. I’m eleven months older than him!”

“That’s hilarious!” she laughed, letting out a snort. The sound was loud, and happy and to be honest, quite cute, but her cheeks darkened in embarrassment as she shrunk into her jacket. “Sorry...” She mumbled. “That was a bit...”

“Its fine,” He said with a small smile, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I... I thought it was kinda cute...”

“Michelangelo Zacharias, you are a filthy liar.”

“I’m not lying! It’s cute.”

“It makes me sound like a pig.”

“Pigs are cute.”

“Give me an example of one cute pig.”

“Waddles from Gravity Falls.”

“Waddles is a cartoon!” Nanaba whined exasperatedly. “Try a real pig.”

“Why do you care so much? It’s not like it’s gonna change how I feel about you.” Mike said,” sending a meaningful glance in her direction. “Nanaba you are the most beautiful, funny and incredible person I have met, a simple quirk like a snort while laughing isn’t going to make me want to not see you again. And yes, I find it very cute.”

“Goddammit Mike it’s the first fucking date, save the sappiness for the next one at least.” Nanaba mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Heheh... sorry.” Mike chuckled, nudging her head with his. “We’re here by the way.”

Nanabas head perked up, looking around, her eyes settling on the brightly coloured Ferris wheel rotating on its axis, squeals of excitement echoing throughout the area. Her face lit up as bright as the lights on the Ferris wheel.

“You took me to a fun fair?!” she squealed, grinning.

“Before you say anything, I’m paying. No objections.”

“Lead the way then, Michelangelo.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Okay then, Mike.” She grinned, kissing him gently on his cheek, causing his face to redden enough to match the hue of the hotdog stall.

“S-so, where’d you want to go first?”

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m really hungry.”

“Yeah, me too. Hotdogs?”

“Hell. Yes.”

“I’m buying.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“What can I get ya two lovebirds?” asked the man at the hotdog stand once the pair approached. He was a slightly pudgy man of average height, with a warm smile and scraggy mess of stubble that couldn’t quite pass as a beard yet, small, roundish grey eyes and a blond buzz cut.

“I’ll have one chili dog, extra onions with ketchup, mustard, ketchup and relish.” Nanaba told the man, turning to Mike. “What’re you having?”

“I’ll have what the lady is getting.” Mike said jokingly, grinning at Nanaba. “No, seriously, I’ll have the same thing, you made a damn good choice.”

“Awright then, two dogs comin’ up for the happy couple.” The man smiled, grabbing a bun and dropping a reddish-pink sausage into it, pouring some chili onto it, adding onions, ketchup, mustard and relish. “So, how long you to been datin’?” the man asked as he repeated the process with the other hotdog, striking a conversation.

“How long? Oh... this is our first date.” Mike said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Really?” the man asked, handing one hotdog to Mike and the other to Nanaba. “The way you guys are ‘round each other would’ve had people guessin’ you’d been together longer. The dogs together are five bucks by the way.”

“Hey, Nanaba, could you-”

“Hold your hotdog while you get out your wallet? Of course.” She smiled, taking the hotdog from him.

Mike reached into his back pocket and pulled down out his weathered brown leather wallet, a gift from Erwin for his 21st birthday. He opened it and tugged a five dollar bill from it, handing it to the vendor.

“She’s a keeper this one, I can tell.” The man winked at him as Mike handed him the bill. “Have a nice night you two!” He called as the pair walked away.

Mike stuffed his wallet back into his pocket, taking his hotdog from Nanaba, who had already started eating hers.

“Sorry. I got hungry.” She said sheepishly after swallowing a huge mouthful.

“Its fine. I’m pretty hungry too.” He laughed, taking a bite. “Hm. This is actually pretty good.”

“You can say that again.” Nanaba grinned, already halfway through hers.

“So, after food, what’d you want to do next?” Mike asked, taking another bite.

“Hmm...” Nanabas eyes scanned the fairground, searching for what attraction to go to first. There were so many... Hall of mirrors, bumper cars, Ferris wheel... so many choices. “Bumper cars wouldn’t be a good idea after eating... Maybe one of the games stalls when we’re done eating?” she suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Mike nodded, taking another bite of his hotdog, finishing his meal and scrunching up the white and red chequered paper, taking Nanaba’s and throwing them in a trash can a few metres away.

“Oh! Nice one! Two in the same bin!” Nanaba whooped excitedly, tugging him in the direction of the games stalls. “Let’s see if you can beat me at shooting though!” she smirked, pointing at the stall. As she pulled him towards the stand excitedly, he followed after her.

“One buck for three shots.” The young man at the stall told them, loading one of the toy guns with round, white pellets. He was above average height, with dark hair slicked back, pale eyes and long, rectangular nose. “Hit a bullseye you get a small toy. Hit a two you get a medium toy. Hit all three you get a big one. What d’you say bug guy, gonna get a toy for your girl?”

“Sure.” Mike grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet, taking another dollar from it and placing it on the counter.

“I thought I was gonna go against you?” Nanaba asked smugly, raising an eyebrow. “You scared?”

Mike smirked and pulled another one dollar bill out of his wallet.   
  
“No. But you should be.” He smirked, picking up the toy rifle. “Years of playing FPS’ gave me great aim.”

“Same here. And you’re the one who should be scared.” She grinned in reply, picking up the toy rifle, learning over the counter to rest her gun on it.

“Alright you two, get ready,” the man chuckled, walking over to the console that allowed the targets to move. “Set, go!” He called, slamming his thumb onto the green button.

Nanaba’s finger curled around the trigger, eyes scanning for the right moment to fire. Her shots were quick, precise and calculated.

Mike gulped. She had one more shot left. Mike was making his count. Being extra careful. He pulled the plastic trigger. Once. The white pellet hit the white and red target of the duck dead in the centre. Twice. Same reaction. Thrice. Miss. Nanaba made it to the target before him.

“Alright, game over.” The man drawled, shutting off the machine and walking to the wall of many, many prizes.

“Seeming as you two both got over one bullseye, you can have a prize each. Sir, you got two bullseye’s but I’m feeling nice so you can pick one of the big ones.”

Mikes eyes scanned the many stuffed animals. A bear? Too cliché. He didn’t want cliché. Panda? Maybe? Pikachu? Probably already has one. That’s when his eyes fell onto the perfect toy. A large, stuffed banana with wide, glittered blue eyes, large, cartoonish, toothless grin and pink bow.

“That one.” Mike said confidently, pointing at the banana.

“This one?” the man asked, pointing to it.

“Yep.” Mike nodded.

“Okay, if you say so.” The man shrugged, picking up the stuffed banana and handing it to Mike.

“Oh my god.” Nanaba groaned. “A banana? Really?”

“I thought it was cute...” Mikes face fell. “D-Did I do something wrong?”

“N-no! Definitely not! It’s fine!” she stammered, guilt at his reaction stabbing her like a knife. “No, no. Not at all.”

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” Mike asked, hugging the stuffed banana.

“No. I’m not. It’s cute. It’s just I thought you were gonna make a joke about my name or something dumb like that.”

“Do you want the banana or should I keep it?” Mike asked her, holding out the stuffed fruit.

“I’ll keep it.” She smiled, taking the banana and hugging it tightly.

“So which one are you gonna pick?” the man at the stall asked, who they had completely forgot existed. Nanaba turned her attention to the prizes, spying a large, white, fluffy, dopey looking stuffed dog in the midst.

“That one!” she grinned, pointing at the dog.

“You want the dog?”

“Mhm!” Nanaba hummed, nodding enthusiastically.

The man picked up the enormous, fluffy, stuffed dog and handed it to Nanaba.

“Fuck this is heavy.” She wheezed, struggling under the weight of the toy. “Can’t you take it? I mean, it is for you after all and it’s hard to carry two toys at once-”

Mike put up his hand, silencing her as he reached to take the large stuffed dog from her.

“Say no more. Man, this is so fluffy. And squishy! I love it!” He grinned, his eyes lighting up. “I’m gonna call him Krypto!”

“After Superman’s dog?” Nanaba asked, a laugh bubbling in her throat.

“You got a problem with that?” Mike asked, grinning.

“Nope. Far from it.” She smiled. “As a matter of fact, I think it’s adorable.”

Mike laughed heartily, glancing at the beautiful woman beside him. “So, where to next?” He asked with crooked grin.

“Hmm...” Nanaba hummed as her eyes scanned the fairground, falling onto the bumper cars. “Oh! Oh! Let’s go on the bumper cars!”

“Okay, race you there!” He laughed, sprinting off.

“Hey no fair!” Nanaba called after him, taking off into a sprint. “I can’t run in heels!”

“Should of thought about that when you wore them!” He chuckled as he stood by the concessions standing by the bumper cars, a wide grin on his face.

“I know, I know. I didn’t think I’d be running tonight.” She said pointedly, running a hand through her hair.

“Sorry about that...” Mike chuckled softly, digging his hands into his pockets. “Sooo... are we gonna...”

“Hell. Yes.” Nanaba grinned, turning to the teen standing lamely by the height chart. “Two tickets please.”

“You have to be at least this tall,” He droned as he turned to the pair. “But I think you, sir, may be too tall. Holy fuck what do you eat?”

“I, uh...”

The kid flinched, putting his hands up in apology.

“Oh, shit. Sorry man. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I have a friend who’s pretty tall, when you mention it he gets a bit uncomfortable.”

“Its fine.” Mike smiled with a dismissive wave.

“So, two cars for you and your girlfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“It’ll take your toys for now. Don’t want to lose them.”

“Thank you so much!” Nanaba beamed, handing the stuffed banana to the kid, Mike doing the same.

“Its nothing. Enjoy the ride.” The kid smiled back as he took the dolls, placing them inside the small shack where the console controlling the ride was.

Mike and Nanaba walked onto the sheer metal covering the asphalt beneath it, scanning for a free bumper car.

Spotting a glittering blue one, Nanaba sprinted towards it, hopping in and securing the small seat belt around her waist.

She saw Mike climbing into a metallic green one that wasn’t far from Nanaba. She gripped the steering wheel.

The music started up, ‘Drive’ by Rihanna. The carts began to hum to life, Nanaba thrust her foot against the floor pedal, spinning the wheel and reversing quickly, catching a glimpse of Mike’s cart speeding towards her, slamming against her side.

She jolted upon impact, her body jerking and hands losing grip on the wheel.

“HEY!” she snapped, glaring at him.

“All’s fair in love and war, sweetheart.”

Nanaba scowled, the competitive side of her taking over. He wanted to play? Fine. Game on.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, reversing away from Mike’s cart, veering around him, Mike chasing after her.

She drove towards the thick rubber padding, Mike hot on her tail, turning sharply and moving out of the way at the last second, smirking in satisfaction as Mike slammed into it with a yelp. Nanaba turned her car around and rammed into Mike’s car over and over, grinning while she watched him splutter in protest.

“Hey! You can’t just- stop it! It’s not funny! You’re not playing fair!” he protested, being cut off again and again with each jolt of his cart. “You trapped me in a corner, this isn’t fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war.” Nanaba mocked with a smirk.

Mike growled, managing to rotate his car just enough to drive into Nanaba and push her back a little bit, grinning in satisfaction at his little victory. He reversed quickly and repeated the process, Nanaba serving out of the way only to be hit on the back of her cart, being sent into a tailspin that can to a sudden halt as the music stopped.

“Sorry guys.” Came the bored tone of the teen over the gravelly speakers. “Session’s over. I know you’re basically the only folks here, but I’ve got school in the morning so I have to leave, like, now.”

“It’s fine!” Nanaba called as she unbuckled the seatbelt, clambering out of the car, Mike walking up behind her and taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers as they walked to the exit, where the kid stood, plushies under one arm and phone in his hand.

“Here you go. Have a nice night.” The kid said plainly, handing the pair their stuffed creatures and walking away.

“You want to wrap this up?” Mike asked, looking at Nanaba, who was blinking blearily. “You look pretty tired, I don’t want you to feel you have to stay out late because of me...”

“It’s fine,” Nanaba smiled, squeezing his hand. “I’m pretty beat, so I’d actually like to head home. Besides, you have an early shift tomorrow.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me. I’m gonna have Erwin on my case non-stop tomorrow.” Mike grimaced as they began to walk towards the exit of the fairground.

“Does he have any interests outside your love life?” Nanaba asked with a questioning tilt of her head.

“Um, let’s see. Levi’s love life, Ymir’s love life, Disney and Broadway Musicals.”

“Wow. He is gonna die alone.”

“Yep. And he thought I was un-dateable. Here I am on a date with you! The most beautiful person I’ve ever met!”

“Stop that you’re being embarrassing.” Nanaba giggled, elbowing him gently.

“Nuh-uh. That is not happening. Never gonna stop either.”

“Oh god...” she laughed, trying to hide a grin.

They walked back to her apartment complex in a comfortable silence, hands interlocked and huddled closely to one another, simply basking in the pure joy of being around each other with no distractions.

It was almost too soon by the time they reached her door, in Mike’s opinion. He didn’t want tonight to end.

Nanaba reached up with both hands, carefully parting his shaggy dark blond bangs.

“Your hair is so shaggy, do you ever cut it?” she asked, inching closer to him.

“Do you want me to?” he replied softly, looking into her eyes. They were so close, their noses were almost touching. He could feel her breath fanning against his chin.

He watched as her beautiful long lashes fluttered closed, eyes widening when he felt her lips on his, soft, gentle and oh so sweet.

His eyes closed and his hands clutched her waist gently, pressing the plushies against her back as he kissed her back.

“Awwwww! So cute!” came a squeal, killing the mood entitely. “I’m putting that on snapchat.”

Nanaba whipped around, face flushed.

“NO PETRA DON’T-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO THEY DATING NOW  
> Ok. So. I'll get on the next chapter asap, but my writing process can be slow af but it will be out before June i can promise you haha i am so sorry T~T


	15. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT FUCK GODDAMN HOLY MOTHER FUCK FOLKS THIS IS IT THIS IS THE END I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIFE GOT IN HE WAY BUT SO DID YURI ON ICE BUT IT'S CHILL CHILL I GAVE YOU FOLKS AN ENDING

Levi drummed his fingers against the polished wood of the counter, leaning against his knuckles as he started at the woman across the room.

The woman in question, was Hange Zoe, a woman who had crashed into his life like the human hurricane she was and brought him a tidal wave of things he wasn’t used to feeling.

She’d been in the coffee shop, typing away at her paper and inhaling caffeinated beverage after caffeinated beverage for the past four hours, thirty-seven minutes, twenty-nine seconds and counting. Not that he was counting anyway.

(He was)

The way her long, ink stained fingers pressed rapidly at the keyboard was almost jerky and jittery, making the excess of caffeine in her system more than evident.

“Good morning everyone!” came a gentle call, a petite woman wrapped up in a heavy raincoat and sunglasses stumbling up to the counter clutching a yellow envelope between small, manicured hands.

“I was wondering when you were going to show up, beautiful.” Ymir smirked next to him, flashing the woman a wink as she pulled off her sunglasses, seemingly unfazed by the flirty gesture.

“I just popped in to give you all the tickets for the concert, and to give you,” she said, looking pointedly at Ymir. “The rehearsal times.”

“Thanks, Historia, really appreciate it.” Ymir said cooly. “Now what can I get you? It’s on the house.”

“Erwin’s not gonna be happy about that.” Levi murmured, running a hand through his dark bangs. Jesus, he really needed a hair cut.

“It’s for Historia, he’ll be fine about it.” Ymir shrugged, reaching for one of the paper cups stacked high next to the coffee machine.

“Um, I’ll have a mocha with whipped cream and sprinkles please.” Historia said awkwardly, tucking a golden strand behind her ear.

“Ah, Miss Lenz, what an honour to have you back in the coffee shop!” Erwin grinned, stepping behind the counter and tying his apron on. “Ymir, get her a coffee-”

“She’s already doing it, you caterpillar-browed bastard.” Levi grumbled, feeling the headache from his hangover seep back into his temples.

“Aw, is Levi being a grumpy little baby again?” Erwin asked, pouting and batting his eyelashes.

“Don’t patronise me, I will throw you through a wall.”

“This is what happens when you allow yourself to be blue balled for two weeks.” Erwin huffed, handing Ymir the whipped cream canister.

“I’m not blue balled I’m hungover. Now where the hell is Mike, I need a fucking buffer against you.”

“He went to Nanaba’s to walk her here.” Ymir said over her shoulder, securing the lid over the cup and handing it to Historia, taking the envelope and handing it to Erwin.

“Hange! There you are! I woke up and you weren’t home, how long have you been here?” Nanaba asked, walking through the door wrapping in Mike’s embrace.

“Four hours, forty-one minutes and twelve- No, thirteen seconds.” Levi supplied, pulling out his phone.

“Wow, has it been that long?” Hange asked, removing her hands from the keyboard and stretching them behind her. “Damn. How’d you know?”

“He’s been watching you since you got here.” Ymir said, waving to Historia as the other woman quietly left.

“Haven’t.” Levi said quickly.

“Yes you have.” Ymir retorted, wiping down the coffee machine.

“I haven’t!” Levi insisted.

“I’m calling bullshit.” Mike snorted, pecking Nanaba on the cheek.

“Total bullshit, it’s not even bullshit anymore. It’s like, dragon-shit.” Nanaba smirked, laughing softly.

“Yes! It’s absolute dragon-shit!” Mike laughed, pulling Nanaba closer into a hug. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nanaba smiled, brushing aside a lock of Mike’s hair, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

“I would be vomiting my guts out right now if I hadn’t already this morning. You two are just beyond sickening.”

“Oh, don’t be so childish Levi! Love is a beautiful thing, even if your cold heart refuses to thaw for it.” Erwin chuckled.

“Fuck. Off.” Levi ground out through gritted teeth.

“Relax, Levi. We all know you’re just being bitter because you’re jealous.” Mike taunted, nuzzling Nanaba’s neck.

“I may not want to be stuck as a midget and yes, I would prefer to be around your height. But I can kick your ass any day so I’m vaguely satisfied and now that you’re here, I’m taking my break.” Levi said curtly, stepping away from the counter and untying his apron.

“Y’know, that wasn’t the type of jealousy I was referring to...”

“Mike! Get up here and start working!” Erwin called, reaching for the hook and tossing Mike his apron.

“Yeah, yeah I’m on it.” Mike sighed, sucking off his jacket and kissing Nanaba gently on the cheek. “Sorry, Nana, duty calls.”

“I know, I know. I’ll just take a seat next to Hange.” Nanaba smiled, squeezing Mike’s arm as his tied his apron around his waist.

“Bad idea,” Levi said, dropping down into the weathered leather armchair that definitely didn’t give him the best view to watch Hange furrow her brows in that way that was definitely not frustratingly cute while she typed away like a maniac- oh god he needs help. “She’s practically been inhaling caffeine for the last four and a half hours. Being near her is going to be like sitting next to a time-bomb.”

“Rude!” Hange huffed, lengthy digits still tapping away at the keyboard.

“Okay wise-guy,” Nanaba said sardonically as she sat down in the booth next to her jittery roommate. “Which one of us actually lives with her? I can handle her on three cans of red bull imported from Thailand. This is nothing.”

“Why from Thailand specifically?” Erwin asked curiously.

“ ‘Cause shit’s like regular red bull on steroids.” Ymir shrugged. “Trust me, it’s intense. I couldn’t feel my face. I’ve made a lot of terrible decisions, and that was definitely one of them because I swear to god; I could see through time.”

“Sounds to me like you just took hard drugs instead.” Levi shrugged, taking out his phone to scroll through the Instagram of a tattoo artist he’d recently discovered.

“As someone who has experienced the extremities of Thai red bull; I can confirm that if you drink the whole can at once you literally cannot feel your face.” Hange said, still focused on the laptop.

“Can I get you anything, Nana?” Mike called from the workstation.

“Just a latte to go, thanks!” Nanaba called back.

“Hey, Mike.” Levi heard Erwin murmur from behind him. “What are your plans for this evening?”

“Just watch Netflix and chill with Nanaba, why?”

Levi peeked behind him, over the chair to see Erwin reach into the mini-fridge, pulling out a Tupperware box of yellow chunks, which upon closer observation looked like pineapple.

“Pineapple?” Mike asked, confused at his friends behaviour.

“You’ll need it. It’ll make you taste better.” Erwin insisted, sliding the box towards Mike.

“Okay. Um. Firstly, gross. We’re not... at ‘that’ stage. We’re just gonna hang out and secondly, I’m allergic to pineapples.” Mike replied, pushing the box away and reaching for a paper cup.

“What? Really? Since when?” Erwin asked, cocking a thick eyebrow.

“Since forever?” Mike answered.

“Seriously?” Erwin said, evidently growing more and more perplexed by the second.

“Do you not remember the time we went to Vegas and I had to go to hospital?”

“How was I supposed to know you were gonna react like that to a Pina Colada?”

“BECAUSE IT’S MADE WITH FUCKING PINAPPLE JUICE!” Mike yelled in exasperation.

“You really should have told me beforehand.”

“I did! A million- you know what I can’t be bothered with this anymore. I’m just gonna do my job and ignore you.”

“Fine.” Erwin huffed, folding his arms. “If she claims you taste bad it’s not my fault!”

“Oh my god,” Mike groaned. “That is just plain disgusting. You’re disgusting. Have you even heard of privacy?”

“Not my thing, sorry.”

“That’s pretty perverted, Eyebrows.” Ymir said, raising a slender eyebrow at Erwin.

“No shit.” Levi said plainly, rolling his eyes and turning back to his phone.

“Okay. Okay. Fine. I’ll back off.” Erwin sighed, putting his arms up in defence and stepping backwards, away from the workstation to allow Mike to bring the coffee to Nanaba.

“Thanks~” Nanaba smiled, taking the coffee and pecking Mike on the cheek.

Levi rolled his eyes.

“SHIT FUCK FUCKITY SHIT GODDAMN BALLS COCK BULLOCKS.” Hange yelled, slapping her laptop shut and yanking out the USB, stuffing the laptop into her messages bag and slinging it over shoulder.

“Uh-oh. Excessive swearing.” Nanaba said, sipping her coffee.

“NANA WE ARE LATE WE NEED TO GO.” Hange shouted, gripping Nanaba’s arm and pulling her up.

“You don’t need to shout I’m coming, I’m coming.” Nanaba sighed, allowing herself to be dragged by her roommate.

“NANA MY BLOOD IS EIGHTY PERCENT CAFFEINE RIGHT NOW ALL I CAN DO IS SHOUT.”

Nanaba looked back over to the gaggle of frustratingly tall humans at the till, shrugging sheepishly before disappearing.

A crisp, awkward silence filled the now vacant air of the coffee shop, the three men and the young woman sharing looks of discomfort with one another.

After a tense twenty-seven seconds of staring, the young woman let out a groan.

“Ugh fine, make the gay girl clean. Fuck you guys.” Ymir groaned, grabbing a cloth and walking over to the now empty table. “I hope you all lose your dicks in a freak accident caused by hot-sauce flavoured lubricant.”

“Yeah. Not happening. Never again.” Erwin snorted, causing the trio to look at their manager weirdly. “Whaaaat I did some weird shit in college.”

“Wait it wasn’t with the tattooed guy with the nose ring, was it?” Mike asked, taking accident water bottle from the fridge and cracking it open, sipping from it.

“It was.” Erwin grinned. “And his girlfriend.” He added, causing Mike to choke. “And their other boyfriend.”

“You had a four-way and you didn’t tell me?” Mike said incredulously.

“I’ve done many things and people you know nothing about, Zacharias.”

“I really hate to interrupt your competition but someone left their USB here.” Ymir said, walking up to the counter.

“SHIT.” Levi said, dropping his phone and bolting upright in the worn leather armchair. “That’s Zoe’s! She’s been working on that project for weeks. She’s presenting it today.”

“Oh my god you’re madly in love with her.” Erwin chuckled.

“Oh will you fuck off!” Levi sneered, standing up and snatching the USB from Ymir. “Yes, fine. I do like her. But she sees me as a friend and I’m not imposing shit on her.”

“You had sex with her three weeks ago, there’s some kind of interest there.” Erwin noted as Levi stuffed the USB in his pocket.

“Interest for sex, nothing else.” Levi replied, a hint of sadness in his voice as he pulled on his leather jacket.

“You could be wrong.” Ymir shrugged.

Levi said nothing, just rolled his eyes and stalked out of the coffee shop.

  
“SHIT.” Hange said, patting herself down rapidly for the twenty-fifth time in the past minute.

“What?” Nanaba asked, tossing her empty cup into the bin.

“I left my USB behind.” Hange sighed, tipping her head back in embarrassment.

“Its too late to turn back now, class starts in four minutes and we haven’t even made it to campus yet.” Nanaba replied, running her hand through her fluffy blonde hair.

“Nanaba, this project was due today and it’s on that USB.”

“Shit.”

“Indeed.”

“Who’s your professor?” Nanaba asked, folding her arms.

“Doctor Jaeger.” Hange groaned.

“Oh, he hates you.”

“No shit, Nana!” Hange said exasperatedly, raising her arms in exasperation. “I’m dead, I’ve failed.”

“HEY FOUR EYES!” came a shout. “YOU LEFT YOUR FUCKING USB BEHIND!”

Hange turned to see Levi running toward her, USB in hand.

“God bless you my undergrown Knight clad in leather.” Hange gasped as he handed her the USB. “Bless the gracious hipster micro Knight.”

“Yeah, yeah just keep an eye on your shit. I know you’re half blind but it’s not that fucking hard.” Levi huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets and turning away from Hange, a slight rose dusting his angular cheekbones.

... was he... blushing?

“I’m gonna go... you guys look like you have something to straighten out...” Nanaba said awkwardly, walking away as the tension in the air begin to grow.

“So...” Hange said, drumming her fingers against the strap of her messenger bag.

“...Um... so?” Levi said awkwardly, scratching the buzzed hairs up his undercut.

“So?” Hange said again, pursing her lips.

“Fuck it.” Levi said suddenly, inhaling sharply. “Hange...”

“Mhm?”

“I-I like you... okay? You’re messy, and loud, and your blood is mostly coffee and red bull but all that shit is somehow endearing and appealing... it’s almost cute how stupid you can be.” He reached forward, gripping the grey and pink striped folds of Hangers scarf. “Your glasses are shitty but so are you and your eyes make me feel like I’m going to puke but in a good way and fuck, all of you does. You don’t give a shit about what about other people think of you and you’re bat-shit insane so please just fucking date me and be my shitty girlfriend but only if you want to!”

Hange just stared at Levi, studying the now bright pink blush spread across his face from one angular cheekbone to another, slender granite eyes once narrowed in distaste now wide in anticipation and an almost fear.

She reached forward tentatively, cupping a flushed cheek and gently pressing her lips to his.

“Yes. I will be your shitty girlfriend because I want to, you idiot.” Hange grinned, smiling at the relief washing over his features.

They pulled apart in a comfortable, shy awkwardness, Hangers long fingers looped with Levi’s smaller, more calloused fingers in a tentative intertwinement.

“So...” Levi said, smiling shyly at his new-found lover.

“So?” Hange grinned, turning to the smaller man.

“Walk you to class?” Levi offered, gesturing to the gates in front of them.

“I’d like that.”

  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this as an oath to never leave a fic unfinished, but this is my final contribution to the snk fandom as I have left due to lack of interest and rising toxicity. I apologise for this to anyone who was expecting more but I am so greatfull for those who have joined me on this 2 year journey of sporadic updates and restless nights and I love you all so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thats chapter 1. I'll try to update as regularly as possible but i cant make promises.


End file.
